My Cousin Apple Storm
by Neoraichu
Summary: This story follows the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom', and follows the mis adventures of Applejack and Apple Storm. Does Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash have a problem with the newly installed Minor Thunder Goddess? How far will they go to win?
1. Chapter 1

My Cousin Apple Storm

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Rainbow Dash flew over Sweet Apple Acres, flying low to stay below the ominous cloud cover. A light rain caressed her as she made her way just over the tree tops. She knew where to go to find who she had to talk to. All she had to do was head towards the tornado in the center of the farm. While the top was rather wide, it tapered to a rather narrow point on the ground.

With her Pegasus sight, she soon caught sight of the suspects. It was Applejack and her sixth cousin, Apple Storm. Applejack seemed rather amused as the tornado danced over and around the trees without damaging more than a few leaves on any of them. The ground was torn where it was touched though, removing the grass, weeds, loose dirt and small rocks into a cloud at the base of the tornado. Apple Storm seemed rather focused as she spun her magically hammer over her head by the leather strap that hung off the end.

Dash landed about a hundred yards or so away from the tornado and walked in the rest of the way. Neither member of the Apple Clan seemed to notice her until she was practically right on top of them.

"Stop the tornado, cousin," shouted Applejack as she finally saw Dash, "We gots ourselves some company now!"

Within a matter of seconds, the mighty tornado climbed back into the sky to vanish in the gentle rain falling from the boiling black clouds. The mystic hammer slowly stopped its spin, and then just hung itself around Apple Storm's neck.

"What can I does fer y'all?" asked Applejack of Dash.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," began Dash, "but the other Pegasi from Cloudsdale asked me to speak to you and your cousin." She walked closer to Applejack.

"Well what the hay is their problem?"

"Their problem is your cousin, Apple Storm."

"Well I don't see no problems," answered Applejack, "Princess Celestia made her a right and proper Minor Thunder Goddess, and she ain't done nothing that ain't in her perview as such."

"While it seems fine to you, the Pegasi of Cloudsdale see things a little different. They can see the effects of Apple Storm's weather control powers well beyond the boundaries of Sweet Apple Acres. She can't just bend the weather to make it good for growing apples all around Ponyville."

"So we just ruffled some feathers in Cloudsdale, huh?"

"Well, I guess you can look at it that way..."

"Well until I hears a complaint from Princess Celestia herself, I don't think we need to do anything about this."

"But they can make life... uncomfortable for me..."

"Is something wrong, Cousin Applejack?" asked Apple Storm as she walked in closer.

"We ruffled some feathers in Cloudsdale," said Applejack in a matter of fact sort of way, "I don't think y'all need to worry about them."

"Has I caused a problem?"

"Oh no," she replied, "You ain't done nuthin wrong."

"I am relieved to hear that."

"Princess Celestia made you an official-type Minor Thunder Goddess, and she's the only one who can take that away from you."

"Ah, she is so wise and beautiful, ain't she?"

"Well yes," said Dash awkwardly, "but it's not as simple as Applejack is making it sound."

"It ain't?"

"No, it is not."

"Really," answered Applejack, "It is that simple."

"I don't wanna cause no troubles," said Apple Storm quietly.

"And you ain't causin no troubles, sweet cousin, I promise."

"Then why does your close friend Rainbow Dash seem so upset?"

"Upset?" she giggled, "She ain't really upset. Dash is just bringing us a message from the hoy-paloy way up there in Cloudsdale. Y'all just upset they's perfect order a smidgen. They don't hold no authority over you nor me."

"Oh, I see," Apple Storm said with a breath of relief.

"But," sniffed Dash, "You can't just keep the weather perfect for growing apples and just ignore the rest of the needs of Ponyville. That's what they have the 'Big Plan' for."

"Big Plan?"

"Yeah, the weather of Ponyville is made according to a master plan. It's all planned for about 5 years in advance. The Plan worked well until Celestia installed Apple Storm as a Minor Thunder Goddess. They see Asgardians like her as lacking... a certain discipline."

"Well if they has such a problem with us," sniffed Applejack, "then they all can come down here and tell us about it themselves, can't they? Do they always get you to do their dirty work for them all?"

"I don't have much tenure or power in Cloudsdale, so yes they would send a peon like me as their messenger."

"Don't look down on yourself. You as good as any of them. You're still they only one in their whole lot who can do the Sonic Rainboom after all."

"Yeah," chimed in Apple Storm, "Y'all is about the coolest Pegasus I all ever did see."

Dash blushed a bit from the forcefully sincere praise that Apple Storm gave her, and Applejack just sported a silly grin on her face.

"Well I guess we's about done here," said Applejack evenly, "maybe y'all wanna drop by the house and join us all fer dinner?"

"Sure," answered Dash, "That would be just swell."


	2. Chapter 2

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 2: The Emissaries from Cloudsdale

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Applejack, Apple Bloom, Apple Storm, Big Macintosh, and Rainbow Dash sat at the picnic table enjoying their apple lunch. There was several bottles of sparkling Apple Juice, as well as plates loaded with hot and fresh Apple Casserole, Apple Dumplings, Apple Fritters, and of course, Apple Surprise.

Apple Storm was busy plowing through a plate of Apple Dumplings while Applejack just sipped her sparkling Apple Juice and stared at her voracious cousin.

"So Dash," asked Applejack, "Y'all enjoying your juice?"

"Yes," replied Dash, "It's most refreshing." =sip sip= "Wow, do you normally eat this much?"

"Oh no," replied Applejack, "not afore Cousin Apple Storm showed up. Those Asgardians just eats so much. Gives my brother Macintosh a run fer his money every day."

"I'm sorry Cousin. Asgardians just live hard and eat harder."

"It's all right," said Applejack, "Y'all does enough work to justify us keepin y'all around. It ain't like feeding another Big Brother is gonna make us go to the poor farm."

"Thanks Cousin, you're the best."

"Aw shucks, y'all just sez the weirdest things."

Everypony giggled.

Dash raised her hoof over her eyes, squinting at something at the edge of the horizon.

"What is it?" asked Applejack.

"There's some Pegasi flying this way," she said, "and I think its some big-shots from Cloudsdale in person."

"So they finally come in person, has they?" mused Applejack, "It's about time they all got neighborly with us n'all."

"There's a lot of them," said Dash nervously, "I hope they aren't here to make trouble."

"I ain't worried none," replied Applejack as she watched where Dash was looking. She could see a few specks on the skyline, but they just seemed to multiple as she watched them coming in. A few turned into several, than a dozen, then two dozen, and then three dozen. It was soon apparent that a small army was coming down to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Great horny toads," gasp Applejack.

Pegasi of every stripe, size and description were soon landing all around them and their little picnic. Dash and the Apples just looked in all directions, threatening to give themselves whiplash from twisting their heads around so far and so fast.

"They all don't seem that neighborly to me," said Big Macintosh evenly.

The larger and more official looking Pegasi pushed forward as they escorted a smaller and more elderly Pegasus mare in their midst.

Her body was a light pastel blue, with white and gray striped hair, mane and tail. Steel gray eyes stared at them will a cold and chilling gaze. She had her hair, mane and tail all bundled tightly against her, and she wore a large pair of bifocals over her nose and just under her eyes.

"Greetings from Cloudsdale," she said evenly, "My name is Lady Overwatch. I'm in charge of the Weather Bureau, and I've come to speak to you in person. Apparently Rainbow Dash has not been able to settle this issue to our satisfaction upon her own, and the intervention of a more senior staff member is in order." She glanced at Rainbow Dash as if she were disappointed, causing Dash to shrink away as she sipped her sparkling juice.

"So y'all think ya can just mosey on in here with a buncha your boys and intimidates us?" replied Applejack with more than just a touch of confrontation in her voice.

"I assure you that we're not here to intimidate anyone," replied Lady Overwatch.

"Well y'all is too late fer lunch," mused Big Macintosh, with Apple Storm belching for effect.

"Lunch is not required either," she assured the Apples.

"Well as the eldest member of the Apple Family so assembled," said Big Macintosh with a steady and unfazed voice, "Then y'all is just gonna have to talks to me. The name is Big Macintosh, you majesty."

"I'm flattered," said Lady Overwatch, "but I'm neither a judge nor Royal. The 'Lady' part is an honorific. Please just call me Overwatch."

Big Macintosh just nodded respectfully to her.

"So I'm sure that y'all came all this way fer something other than a friendly visit, so why don't we jus get down to the meat and potatoes, shall we?"

"You are quite perceptive, Mister Macintosh. We do have a matter to discus with you about the..." One of the largest Pegasi unrolled a scroll as she glanced at it. "About the Minor Thunder Goddess that we've heard so much about. I believe the Princess has named her 'Apple Storm Thordota' by her Royal Decree."

"Eyup," he replied, "an she's a right and proper member of the Apple Clan also by Royal Decree."

"Which is why I fear I must exert my authority of the Weather Bureau to place her under protective custody on behalf of all of Ponyville."

"So y'all wants to toss her in the slammer, eh?" said Big Macintosh defensively, "That all just don't sound very neighborly to me."

"You can't do that anyway," added Applejack, "Cousin Apple Storm gots her authority directly from Princess Celestia herself, an she's the only one who can arrests her fer anything."

"I don't require any authorization from the Princess in this matter. Now we can do this nice and quiet, or we can drag her off in chains. It's your decision."

"Now I really don't like your tone," scowled Big Macintosh, "Ain't nobody disrespects a member of the Apple Clan while I'm around." He emphasized his point by smacking one hoof into the other, making a loud 'clack' as hoof hit hoof.

"Very well," sneered Overwatch, "Chain Apple Storm and anyone else who resists you. I authorize you to use as much force as necessary to subdue them." Lady Overwatch backed away from the Apples as her muscle ponies moved in on them, several of them now dragging sets of manacles from their mouths.

"I suggests y'all leave my farm alone afore I has to get mad," growled Big Macintosh, "_and y'all never ever wants to see me mad._"

"_Apple Bloom_," said Applejack quickly, "_run and hide in the barn_! _Hide out there til things is settled down out here_!"

Apple Bloom obediently ran for the barn, and no pony tried to stop her.

"So think about this very carefully, Rainbow Dash," warned Overwatch, "are you with us or are you against us? Your future in Cloudsdale is on the line. Don't you think for a second that if you're against us, we'll spare you the chains or stop us from subduing you with the rest of these... _pony hicks_?"

Dash gasped and gulped as she looked from the Apple Clan to the ponies of Cloudsdale, severely shaking as she cried, "_I'm so sorry Applejack... I can't... I just can't_!" She leaped into the air and flew up over the barn.

"A wise choice, Dash. Very wise indeed."

"That's all right Dash," replied Applejack, "The Apple Clan can takes care of their own, help or no. _We all is descended from Viking Warponies, the nastiest fighters to ever grace Equestria_!"

Big Mac socked the first stallion to move in on him with a solid hoof to the side of the head. He fell like he took a full kick from the hind legs of a mule. Applejack doubled her hooves and smacked down the first stallion that stepped into her. While not quite as impressive as Big Brother, her attacker went down none the less.

A lightning bolt split the quiet air, making everypony pause as Apple Storm transformed herself from Earth Pony to the Minor Sleipnir Thunder Goddess, Thordota. Gripping her Magic Hammer, Little Mjolnir, by its strap, she spun it over her head. "You doth has verily earned thy-selves the wrath of Asgard," she snarled between clenched teeth, "Come verily forth and face your defeat!" The stallions who dared close on her were flung aside almost 10 yards or more as they were slammed into by the ever spinning Magic Hammer.

"_There's only three of them_," snarled Overwatch, "_Overwhelm them and chain them up now_!"

"Y'all don't counts so good," sneered Big Mac, "cuz an Apple is worth at least ten or twelve of you!" He slammed a second stallion, and then a third with his mighty hooves as if to just prove his point.

Applejack was too intent on double-hoofing her next target stallion to notice that a couple of mares were jumping her from her flanks, latching themselves onto her hind legs. "_HELP ME, BIG BROTHER_!" she gasp as she was taken down. Two more mares jumped on Applejack's back, pinning her under their collective weight.

But Big Macintosh was stopped by the four stallions who jumped him when he tried desperately to get over to Applejack. But no stallion could get between the scion of Asgard and her sixth cousin. Standing on her rear most legs, she used her front four legs and foremost hind legs to beat down on any stallion that dared get in her way.

"_LEAVE HER ALONE_!" screamed Thordota through her clenched teeth as her mouth frothed with fury and her eyes glowed like a lightning strike.

"_It's the Berserker Blood_!" shouted Big Mac as several more stallions jumped and pinned him.

The twirling hammer caught one mare after another, sending her flying with a sickening crunch of flesh and bone as it tore her away from Applejack, even though somepony managed to slap the manacles on her while she was down.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU_**!" howled Thordaota through clenched teeth, "**_I'LL KILL YOU ALL_**!"


	3. Chapter 3

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 3: The Intervention

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

A furious brawl was taking place on Sweet Apple Acres. The Apple were badly outnumbered, and things did not look well. Apple Bloom was hiding in the barn as per her sister's instructions. Applejack was down and manacled by all four legs with her sixth cousin standing over her in her Sleipnir form. Big Macintosh was downed by eight stallions, and was in the process of getting manacled led himself. Both Applejack and Big Macintosh got a little battered and bruised in the process of being taken down, subdued, and manacled. Dash was hovering over the barn, fearful of reprisals if she should try to help the Apples.

On the other side was the numerous agents of the Weather Bureau. While heavily damaged in the attacks from the Apples, they still had plenty of fresh fighters eager to step up. The ground was littered with the fallen stallions and mares who attacked first, battered and broken from crashing hooves or spinning mystical hammer.

But things changed in the last moment or so. Now the Sleipnir was gripped with berserk rage. She was attacking anyone nearby with no control or regards for her own safety. Only Applejack, laying on the ground and hardly moving, seemed to avoid her wrath.

Lady Overwatch backed further away from the battle. She had never witnessed berserk fury, especially from an eight-legged pony. Her smallish frame was gripped with a sense of terror. "_Forget about subduing that creature_!" she called out, "_Take it down by ANY MEANS NECESSARY_! _I DON'T CARE IF IT COMES BACK TO CLOUDSDALE ALIVE OR DEAD_!"

"_FIGHT ME AT YOUR PERIL_!" screamed Thordota, "_I SHALL FIGHT UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD AT MY FEET_!"

The fury of her pronouncement made all of her assailants pause.

A light a bright as the sun appeared over the field, causing all but the berserk Sleipnir to wince and cover their eyes. Thordota was gripped with fury and didn't care if she could see or not.

"_This is a real disappointment_," said the light evenly in a womanly voice, "_I expected better from you_."

"Princess Celestia?" asked Lady Overwatch.

"_By the power of light, let this violence end now_."

The light seemed to double in brightness, driving out the violet impulses from everypony present. It was so strong in its effects that Thordota changed back into Apple Storm and colapsed on top of Applejack in exhaustion.

"Chain her!" howled Overwatch, "Chain her now!"

Five stallions jumped the weakened mare to slap the manacles on all four hooves.

"Now gather up these thugs and take them to Cloudsdale. Get the little one from the barn as well. Chain her if she resists."

"_You aren't listening_," said the voice from the light, "_I'm disappointed in YOU, Overwatch_. _If anyone moves towards that barn an inch, they shall suffer my displeasure_."

Wisely, no one moved.

"Me?" asked Overwatch, "What have I done?"

"_You have exceeded your authority in pursuing this matter_. _I am most displeased with your arrogance and lack of control_. _Such a show of force against a clan as proud the the Apples is hardly called for_."

"I protest! I am well within my rights to do this!"

"_Your authority is what I allow you_. _It is nothing more_. _Dare not to forget that lightly_."

"I!.. I!.." she stammered. Lady Overwatch dropped to her knees, bowed her head, and said "Forgive me, your grace. I forgot my place for a moment."

"_Now you shall all be taken to Canterlot_," she said evenly, "_The injured shall go to the Castle Infirmary while the rest shall be assembled in the Royal Courtyard_."

The most badly injured floated up first, vanishing in flashes of light. Dash watched from over the barn while Apple Bloom peeked over the half closed barn door. The moderately injured floated up and were gone next. Then the manacled Apples were floated up and vanished. Then the superficially injured were transported to Canterlot. After that, the rest of them, including Lady Overwatch, Dash and Apple Bloom, were floated into the air and vanished. Lastly, the bright light over the field faded away and vanished, leaving an empty field behind.

...

Applejack came to her senses in a hospital bed. There was a Nurse pony to her right and another to her left. She glanced down and noticed that she was still manacled tightly at all four pasterns. Her body was covered by numerous bandage wrapping, and she could feel the various salves and balms that were coating her bumps and bruises.

Then she looked to her right and left, noticing that Apple Storm was manacled in the bed to her right, and that Big Macintosh was manacled in the bed to her left. There was a bag of fluid next to their beds, and an IV drip tube ran down from their bags to one of their forelegs.

"It's a mild sedative," said one of the nurses, a white pony mare dappled with black spots on her flanks and thighs, threatening to overwhelm her cutie mark: A Nurses' Hat with a deep Red Cross on the front with four smaller Red Crosses in each corner. "We want them calm. We just don't need them getting violent once they're awake."

"We defended ourselves," snorted Applejack, "It twernt our fault this all came down likes this."

"I can just go by what I'm told," sniffed the Nurse. She waved her hoof towards the Royal Guards that were positioned at both doors to the Recovery Room.

The Guards at the right hand door parted as they made way for the not-so-glowing Princess Celestia.

"Your Majesty," said everyone in the room (not sedated).

The Princess went over to Applejack, smiled softly, and leaned down do that her horn touched the chain and manacles on her legs. With a pop, all the manacles opened at once. The Princess turned to one of the Nurses and commanded, "_Have these chains removed from my presence at once_. _Applejack does not need them_."

One of the Nurses gathered up the chains and gave them to a roaming orderly, who promptly removed them from the room.

"Thank you, your Grace," said Applejack.

"_I think we need to talk_."

"Aw heck, here it comes..."


	4. Chapter 4

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 4: The Intervention

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

"So what can I do fer ya?" asked Applejack pensively of the Princess.

"_I think it's more of what I can do for you_," Celestia replied, "_I would like to apologize for the actions of the Cloudsdale Weather Bureau. Overwatch overstepped the bounds of her authority in this matter, and caused suffering by it._"

"That's mighty kind of ya ta say, Princess," she replied.

"_Having said that_," continued the Princess, "_There is a matter of Apple Storm and her biasing of the weather towards apple growing at the expense of other crops and wild plants in the Ponyville region_."

"What would y'all have her do?"

"_I don't mind if she manipulates the weather over the farm, but she does modulate the weather over a much larger region than just the farm. She could exercise a measure of restraint in these matters that I would greatly appreciate_."

"I'm sure I can talk her into making her weather thingies smaller. She really wants ta git along with everyone as much as she all can."

"_Thank you_."

"Jus doin mah duty as a good citizen of Equestria, your Highness."

"_I know_."

"So y'all plan ta take them thar chains offen my Big Brother an my Cousin?"

"_Yes, the chains shall be removed. I don't think there was truly any need for them_."

Attendants came running when she clopped her hoof, and she announced to them, "_Please take all the chains off the Apples and remove them from my presence as soon as possible_. _Take the IV drips away __as well, as long as you're at it. Those aren't needed either_."

The head attendant answered, "It shall be done."

Applejack watched as Apple Storm and Big Macintosh were unchained, and the chains and IV drip bags were removed from the room.

"_Your big brother and cousin shall awaken soon enough_."

Apple Bloom ran into the room being chased by a Nurse, saw Applejack and ran crying to her forelegs.

"I'm scared, Big Sister," she cried as she hugged Applejack. She held her little sister close to her barrel as she looked at the Nurse.

"I'm sorry," said the Nurse, "She just ran past us. I couldn't stop her."

"_Do not worry_," said the Princess, "_We shall take care of this matter. Please return to your duties_."

"As you command," said the Nurse, who turned and left the room.

"Is you alright?" asked Applejack.

But Apple Bloom was too busy crying to answer. Applejack used her hoof to gently rub her little sister's back, trying her best to calm the small pony. She lifted the crying pony off the floor and laid her on top of herself, letting her use Applejack's body as her cot. Apple Bloom's head was pressed against Applejack's chest so she could hear the calm beat of her older sister's heart in her chest.

"Y'all had a real bad day," she cooed into Apple Bloom's ear, "jus sleep on me. I swear I'll keeps ya safe from all harm."

Apple Bloom slowly stopped her weeping, and then drifted off into a light sleep in her Big Sister's forelegs.

"_I'll go now_," said the Princess, "_and make sure you aren't disturbed_."

Applejack nodded appreciatively as she ran her hoof lightly down Apple Bloom's mane.

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been," whispered Applejack to no one in particular.

Rainbow Dash quietly entered the room, stopping short of Applejack's bed.

"How are things in here?" she asked.

"Tis good," replied Applejack.

"I'm sorry I didn't support you more earlier," she said quietly.

"I know y'all was under allota pressure not ta git involved," said Applejack amiably, "so I ain't mad at ya or nuthin."

"Thanks, Applejack. You're my best friend. I wish I could do more."

"All friends come up short now an then," she replied, "and I hope y'all fergivs me if I don't always do all I can fer you."

"I will. I promise."

Applejack smiled at Dash, who slowly came closer.

"Is Apple Bloom alright?" asked Dash.

"She just a little shaken an all," replied Applejack quietly, "I'm sure she'll be her old self when she wakes up."

"I'm so glad of that."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 5: The Overreach

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Overwatch fumed before the Castle of Canterlot. "How dare she accuse **me** of overreaching my authority," she said hotly after the Princess left her presence, "with decades of service managing the Weather Bureau of Cloudsdale. But some... some... _HICK_ from another dimension comes along and she fauns all over her. It's so sickening."

She looked about and noted the number of troops that weren't being healed. It wasn't many. Her mind flashed back to the terrible battle and how she felt so afraid before the fury of the 8-legged monster that Apple pony turned into.

"Maybe Celestia is somehow intimidated by that monster. She must go for the good of the Bureau and Equestria in general. I must find a more subtle means of disabling my enemies, as she is fierce in battle and has allies willing to stand with her."

She walked back and forth as she plotted and schemed, murmuring to herself just loud enough to be heard by those who wandered by.

"How could they know better? They're stuck on the ground. They can't get the big picture looking down upon the world from Cloudsdale like I do. Even Celestia rules from a castle rooted in the ground. She won't look at what's going on around her even if she has wings. They have lost their way, and perhaps its time for a change..."

Glancing around, she made sure no one was close enough to her to hear her mutterings. Even saying those things could be considered an act of treason against the crown.

"But for things to change, I have to get rid of that... that _upstart weather manipulating show boat_. I cannot allow her to challenge my power and authority without question. She must be made to pay for making me look foolish in the eyes of the Princess..."

She decided she needed allies. Ones that couldn't be traced back to her. Someone vile and disgusting enough not to be more than superficially questioned should they choose to act against her enemies. She would have to see a few ponies from her seedier contacts once she got back to Cloudsdale.

"Yes," she mused, "Someone who can make her disappear for a long, long time..." For once in a long while, Overwatch smiled.

...

Apple Storm awoke from what felt like a deep and long sleep, and looked about wondering where she was. The last time she had seen a place such as this, it was back when Lokidota summoned wolves to attack Ponyville as part of some twisted test of worthiness.

The last she remembered was being blinded by a brilliant white light. She remembered her rage driven from her body, leaving her feeling weak and tired. Before falling unconscious, she remembered falling on top of Applejack, who was down and chained by the actions of the Weather Bureau attackers.

She looked about for familiar faces. In the bed next to her was Applejack, and she noticed that she was holding Apple Bloom atop her embraced in her forelegs as the two slept as if she were being protected from the big bad world around her. On the other side of her was Big Macintosh, who also seemed to be stirring and perhaps arousing from slumber.

"Oh," she moaned, "Where are we?"

"I dun know," moaned Big Mac.

"We's at the palace," said Applejack, "where we was brought after the battle. Don't speak to loud, as poor Apple Bloom is sleeping an she was all kinds of upset when she came in here awhile afore."

"An the one called Overwatch?" asked Apple Storm.

"She ain't here. Just some of the goons we beat up pretty good. I think she got a good scoldin from Celestia though. I's sure she ain't too happy bout that."

"She would have to be a fool to attack us again."

"Yeah, but tha don't mean she can't try an git back at us in other ways."

"So y'all think we should be cautious fer awhile?"

"Yup."

"Are they keeping us here?" asked Big Mac.

"No one told us we cain't go, but I wanna make sure Apple Bloom gits a good sleep first. Y'all didn't see how upset she was."

"Then y'all stays here with her an keeps her safe. I jus wanna look aroun a bit, since this is like only the second time I beens here."

"An I'll makes sure ya don't gets in more trouble," volunteered Big Mac, "Maybe it'd be fer the best if y'all got some sleep too, Applejack."

"Maybe," she mused, "but I's jus too worked up ta sleep right now. Thar's too much goin on aroun heres."

Apple Storm quietly sat up, and then got out of bed. She noticed that Big Macintosh was doing the same.

"Did ya see Apple Tricks around here anywheres?"

"I ain't seen her," replied Applejack.

"Ain't seen her ina couple a days," replied Big Mac, "I dun think she likes the punishment she all got from Odin, Frigga and Celestia. Not much at all."

"I'm sure she'll git herself over it one day," mused Apple Storm. She leaned over a lightly kissed Apple Bloom on the nose, and then gave a similar kiss to Applejack.

"What all is that for?" she asked.

"Nuthin," she replied, "I jus loves my new family more than anything."

"I ain't no baby, ya know."

"I know," she replied, "but I am older than I look. To me, you almost are a baby. Almost everyone alive in Ponyville other than Celestia and Luna pretty much is."

"And Apple Tricks?"

"Tha same."

"So how old is y'all anyways?"

"Ask Apple Tricks. I'd rather not tell."

"Now y'all is making me curious..."


	6. Chapter 6

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 6: The Miners 49er

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Apple Storm went to Canterlot to see what she had missed on her last visit. Back then, it was only a quick visit with Odin and Frigga to secure her right to stay with Applejack, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom, as well as the rest of her new Apple Clan. It was there that the All Father revealed that she was in fact the sixth cousin to her beloved Applejack when Lokidota (now called Apple Tricks much to her own displeasure) clearly thought she had made up the whole relationship.

While Applejack elected to stay behind and comfort the spooked little Apple Bloom, her brother Big Macintosh was happy to accompany Apple Storm about the Capital of Equestria. While he wasn't exactly a qualified tour guide, he was more than happy to share what he did know about the Capital with Apple Storm.

"It's so bright and festive here," mused Apple Storm as they traversed the various shops and sights of Canterlot.

"I hadn't noticed," replied Big Macintosh.

"Oh yes," she replied, "The Great Halls of Asgard are much more subdued than this."

"I reckon a race of warriors like the Sleipnir wouldn't has such uses fer finery an all."

"I suppose that's true. From a colt, I was extolled of the virtues of hard work and hard battle. Living itself was enough, and we lived through our food and drink over fancy things."

"I heard y'all lived on yer own farm."

"Yes. It was cold, the soil hard, and I had to work three times as hard to get half the harvest y'all get back at Sweet Apple Acres. The only was on and off the farm was by sea, as all other sides were surrounded by high mountains guarded by fierce monsters like Giants and Dragons. Monsters that hated us for our strength and power, and loved to take every chance to destroy one of us at any opportunity."

"I can see why y'all wanted to stay with us so badly."

Apple Storm stopped in her tracks and looked back, causing Big Macintosh to likewise stop.

"It wasn't just that," she sighed, "I felt like I belonged here. I felt that I was loved here. Sure, Odin and Frigga are wonderful and all, but I hardly ever got to see them like the true Gods do. I felt like I was all alone most of the time. The rest of my family couldn't understand why I bothered and toiled so much over the land when I could have lived easier off the bounty of the sea. I could have easily gained great riches and goods by helping them raid the nearby coasts like my ancestors have. I could have had my own longship and my own loyal crew of warriors at my disposal."

"That just ain't who you is."

"Nay, it is not. I would turn down a hundred longships and an army of Viking Ponies before I'd give up my new life growing them thar apples wif you and Applejack and all of y'all."

"I's so proud of you," mused Big Macintosh with a little sniffle in his voice, "I've never been happier when I grows our apples and brings them to the other ponies in Equestria."

"You ain't gonna cry, is you?"

"UH... NO... I gots some incense burnin in my eye. Tha's all."

"Okay... So tell me more about there here... 'baked goods'." She poked her nose in the direction of the sweet and fresh smell of baked goods from the bakery they were passing by.

Big Macintosh was more than happy to change the subject to bread.

...

A nervous gray Pegasus arrived at a dank and dirty hole in the ground. He knew why he was there, and hated it all the more. Just because he was one of the lowest ranked members of the Weather Bureau of Cloudsdale meant he had to take this disgusting assignment.

"Hello?" he asked as he looked down the whole.

"Are you here to be our mine slave?" growled a voice from below.

"Heavens no," he replied, "but I have been sent by someone rich and powerful who will give you a Queen's Ransom in jewels and gems if you're willing to take a powerful pony off our hands and make her into a mine slave. She'll work as hard as ten ponies."

"Why are you being so generous?"

"This pony... is a serious thorn in the side of my mistress. She wants this otherworldly upstart out of our manes and unable to embarrass us."

"And this is worth so much of your treasure then?"

"Oh yes," he replied, "Making her disappear for good would be worth every last gem and jewel we're willing to gift you."

"And where do we find this... trouble maker?"

"She's out of town right now, but soon she'll be returning to Sweet Apple Acres."

"That's outside Ponyville, right?"

"Yes."

"And once she's ours, there's no restrictions on what we can do with her?"

"Oh yes, do as you please."

"And what pray tell is the name of our target?"

"Apple Storm."

"Be sure to keep your word, because no one double crosses the Diamond Dogs."

"Of course, I shall return occasionally to check up on your progress. Once this Apple Storm is secured in you mines, I swear you will be paid."

"Pleasure doin business."

"A pleasure for one of us," muttered the Pegasus under his breath as he flew away.

...

Apple Tricks was busy with her own errands in Canterlot when she caught wind of the news of the little scuffle between the Apple Clan and the Cloudsdale Weather Bureau. She heard that things had gone badly for the Weather Bureau, and even the Princess herself had turned against them on the behalf of the Apple Clan.

"And these louts claim to be more sophisticated than we Asgardians," she muttered under her breath, "and what would life be if I couldn't turn this situation to my advantage?"

She paused to laugh aloud. Some nearby ponies paused to stare at her like she was a little nuts.

"Mind your own matters," she sneered, causing them to go on with their business.

It was blatant enough that she was a solid black Earth Pony with white tips on her hair, mane, and tail, but she still had that cutting voice that came across as a touch creepy to those who hadn't met her before. That and she was still cursing Odin for so limiting her magical might while stuck in her four-legged pony form.

"I could have been someone. A captain of my own ship, raiding the coasts with my own army of Viking Ponies. But no, I'm stuck here in this accursed land as no one important. I'd swear vengeance on Odin if I had half a mind to, but I'll settle for vengeance on my half-sister instead."


	7. Chapter 7

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 7: The Enemies Conspire

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Apple Storm found herself to be rather fascinated with the presentation of baked goods over at the bread stand. She couldn't get over how nice the hot bread smelled as it set on the racks waiting to be purchased. Big Macintosh grinned as he watched his sixth cousin taking deep smells as she walked around the bread, loaves, cakes and sweets offered for sale.

"It all smells so good," she confessed, "It's making me feel powerful hungry."

"Y'all want some?" he asked amiably.

"Oh please," she begged as she looked at him with her big eyes.

"Alright," he sighed with feigned submission, "I'll gets ya some."

She smiled at him so broadly, he feared her smile would jump off her muzzle at him.

"Yer tha best," she sighed.

"Yep," he replied confidently, "I is at that."

She watched him select a large loaf of bread and carry it over to the counter.

"Y'all know some of this is fer me, too," he announced as he walked.

"Of course," she replied as she hungrily eyes the bread.

"Thank you for your patronage," said the bread seller as Big Macintosh paid for it.

"What's a patronage?" she asked.

"Oh," he replied, "That there is a bird."

"He called you a bird?"

"Oh, it's one of them city folk words," he replied, "I'm sure it ain't bad or nothin."

"Okay."

He held the warm bread in his hooves as she took a big bite of it. "Leave the hooves," he chided before taking a bite himself. She giggled at his protestations.

"Mmm," she sighed, "That's about tha best bread I ever dun had."

"Yeah," he added, "Applejack makes real good stuff too. Ya gots to try her apple turnovers the next time she goes to make them with Pinkie Pie at the Sugarcube Corner."

"I sure will," she replied, "That's war they had them fancy spicy muffins that Spike like so much. I thought they was pretty good too."

"Uh... yeah..." he answered as he remembered those nightmare muffins Applejack made when she couldn't hear Pinkie Pie clearly, "I still remembers those myself." He seemed to turn a little green just thinking about how sick they made him. The clouds of bitter green gas he belched that day were still burned into his taste buds until the present time. She took another big bite of bread while he was lost in his memories.

"This shore beats fighting mountain cave bears for berries," she mused.

"I'm shore you're right an all," he replied.

...

Meanwhile, the Diamond Dogs crawled out of their hole and moved to monitor the road to the main house of Sweet Apple Acres. Rover, Spot and Fido were there with several of their bully dogs. They concealed themselves off to the side of the road, but close enough to rush the road at any time.

"Hey Rover," said Fido, "How will we know the right pony to grab?"

"Don't be stupid," rebuked Rover, "We'll just grab all of them! One of them will have to be the one we're getting paid to nab!"

"I guess that's why you're the leader of the pack."

"And don't you ever forget it," he snarled, as if they ever could. "Make sure the weapons are all good to go. We have to be sure to tie them up real tight so they won't make a fuss. Make sure we have a lot of rope ready, because we don't know how many of them we're going to haul back to the mine with us."

"Okay boss," said Fido and Spot.

One of the dogs came over to Rover and said, "There's a pony coming up the road. Should we grab'em?"

"I'll take a look first," he snarled, "No one grabs anyone unless I say so."

Walking over to a tree nearby, he looked up the road to see a white Unicorn with blue eyes and violet mane, hair and tail. He knew who it was immediately. It was the one called Rarity.

"No," he said firmly, "leave _THAT_ one alone. We are not taking _THAT_ one. What ever you do, make sure _THAT_ one doesn't see you."

"Okay boss," he muttered, and the two of them faded back into the woods as she walked by. She seemed to be quite unaware of the Diamond Dogs presence as she passed by them.

"That was close," muttered Rover, "I never want to mess with that one again. Having her find gems was a lot more trouble than it was worth. I think she took us for every gem we had, in addition to all the ones we thought she was finding for us."

He went back with the rest to wait for something to happen. Rover hoped they weren't going to have to wait too long, because it was loosing time and money running his mining interests having so many of his goons standing around doing nothing. A short while later, another approached him.

"I see another pony," he said, "This one's different. Should we grab'em?"

"How many times must I tell you only on my say so," he replied, "Just show me."

He followed them back to the observation post to see a black horse with white ends on their mane and tail. It was a pony he had never seen before.

"I don't think that's one of them either," he replied, "Just hide from them."

...

Apple Tricks was walking back from Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres. She just got off the transport from Canterlot, and she was eager to start her plotting against her half-sister, Apple Storm. But just when she was feeling most comfortable, she realized that someone was watching her from the side of the road. She figured if someone felt it was worth watching the road to the farm, it was worth her time to watch them.

She kept walking until she felt she wasn't being watched anymore, and then said "Invisibility." Once the spell was activated, she disappeared from view and make her way to the area she felt she was being watched from. Noticing that there was dog-like creatures in the woods, she said quietly "Scent mask". Now she could neither be seen nor smelled by the strange dog-like creatures.

"Remember," said Rover to those close by, "We want the one called Apple Storm most of all. She's the one we're getting paid to grab. That one is worth a King's Ransom in gems and jewels. I shouldn't even have to remind you of that."

'Oh ho,' thought Apple Tricks, 'paid to grab my half-sister? I simply must find out who shares my distaste for her that much.'

She announced rather quietly, "Gift of gab." Watching with satisfaction, the spell slowly spread out over the area, affecting the Diamond Dogs one after another.

"Duh," said one, "Who are we working for again?"

"I have no idea," said Rover, "and I don't care as long as we get paid!"

"Then how do we know we's going to get paid?"

"Well, even if we don't get paid, I really want a pony that works as hard as ten! But I have a feeling that someone wants this pony gone bad enough that we will get paid. I could smell the hatred."

"Oh boy oh boy. Having a pony working as hard as ten will make it a lot easier for the rest of us."

"Why are you talking so much all of a sudden? Why am gabbing so much? It doesn't make sense."

It was then that Apple Tricks appeared from the bushes as if she just stepped out of them.

"Who are you?" asked Rover.

"My name is not important," replied Apple Tricks, "but I assure you I want that upstart pony out of my way as much as the one paying you to do it, and I can give you invaluable assistance in capturing her. I can tell there aren't enough of you to do the job without my assistance."

"And what do you want out of this?" asked Rover suspiciously.

"The pleasure of having an enemy out of my way is more than enough payment for me."

"Alright," he answered, "So how are you going to help?"

"The first thing I'll do is give you some advice," she replied, "and that's to take away the hammer she wears around her neck. You'll know she's the right target because she does wear that hammer around her neck, I might add."

"And what else?"

"I'll make you a magic necklace of thistle and mistletoe. If you put it around her neck, she will be completely obedient to you."

"And you sure you aren't going to charge us for this?"

"Oh yes, I promise I don't need anything you might have."

"I think we're going to get along just fine then."

"Verily."

"What?"

"That means 'yes'."


	8. Chapter 8

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 8: The Trap is Set

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Apple Tricks set herself to fashioning the necklace of thistle and mistletoe for controlling her half sister while the Diamond Dogs and their boys kept an eye open for her half-sister Apple Storm. She wondered how long they would have to wait for Apple Storm to return to Ponyville and take her fateful walk up the road to the Sweet Apple Acres Farm where she would be removed from the path of Apple Tricks to get revenge on those who humiliated her and gain passage back to her sweet home in Asgard... _no matter who had to get hurt along the way_.

The dogs watching her seemed to be completely mystified by what she was doing, and Apple Tricks planned to keep them in the dark about it. The less they knew, the less they could get in her way. She just hoped that 'those bungling incompetents', as she thought of them, would not let her half-sister get past them before she returned to the farm.

The thought of revenge against her half-sister alone motivated her to work as quickly as possible. She could afford no mistakes in making the artifact, and she hoped she made it well enough that it would not be broken while being placed about her half-sister's neck. Cursing her limited magical powers in her pony form, she swore that would be the first thing to be fixed once she was satisfied her accursed half-sister was out of the way.

...

Rarity, the mysterious white Unicorn with deep blue hair, mane and tail, finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. She was surprised to see what was there, and what was not. The didn't seem to be any member of the Apple Clan within earshot, in spite of her efforts to call out to them. What was there appeared like the damage from a bad storm, or perhaps a small war. The apple trees seemed to be unaffected, so Rarity deduced it was either an extremely focused storm, or in fact there had been some sort of battle had taken place there.

While there was no bodies present, there was tell tale signs that one or more ponies had fallen if not bled to varying degrees around the main farm and its buildings. She was truly worried as she did not have the nose or the spells to determine who had fought, who had bled, or if anypony had died in the course of this battle.

The animals she normally expected to be in the barn were in fact there, apparently oblivious to almost everything that went on outside, although the donkey could have sworn she heard some kind of fuss going on outside, and that Apple Bloom had apparently hidden herself in the barn for a while from some thing or another before she went out. After that, everyone apparently vanished without a trace, although the simple minded creature couldn't seem to grasp the gravity of what that implied.

Setting her mind, Rarity thanked the barn animals and took off running back towards Ponyville. She wished she had bothered to learn some kind of teleportation spell like Twilight Sparkle's own spell. Her spells were so efficient and effective when she needed them. She place Twilight's house as the first place she planned to go once she made it to Ponyville.

...

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia spoke privately with her sister, Princess Luna, about her concerns.

"Luna," she said quietly yet forcefully, "I am greatly concerned about what is going on between the Weather Bureau of Cloudsdale and the ponies down in Ponyville."

"What about it concerns us?" asked Luna.

"Overwatch," answered Celestia, "The rash actions and her questionable motives concerning the Asgardian member of the Apple Clan and apprentice storm goddess cause me great worry."

"Then throw Overwatch in the dungeon and replace her," said Luna simply, "That is what we would believe to be the best course of action."

"Oh Luna," sighed Celestia, "I sometimes envy how blunt and straight forward you can afford to be. However, I must always be more mindful and tactful about these things, and I cannot therefore act in such an arbitrary and capricious manner as much as I would sometimes wish too."

"We believe that your prize student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends have caused you to become... soft. We treated problems more directly in the past."

"And you spent one thousand years imprisoned in the moon because I thought that way."

"We do not hold that decision against you any more, elder sister," said Luna, "It was the most fit and just punishment at the time. While we worsened for a while, we have vastly improved ourselves in the long term. In the end, it all turned out for the best."

"Only because I entrusted the stars of harmony to Twilight... and her soft friends."

"We... cannot disagree with your assessments."

"I am so glad to have you back as my sister and fellow Princess, and not as Nightmare Moon."

"We... appreciate your generous assessment of our situation. We are also glad to have you back as our elder and wiser sister."

"You really overdo the whole 'Royal We', don't you?"

"We do?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Perhaps that will change for us."

"I'm sure that's on Twilight's list of 'Things to Do'," said Celestia with a half-grin on her face.

There was no answer from Luna on that point.

...

"Oh," sighed Apple Storm, "Them thar 'baked goods' are just so good an all, Big Cousin."

"Big Cousin?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Well I can't rightly call ya Big Brother, now can I?" she replied.

"Ya," he replied, "but that just sounded funny ta me. Maybe y'all should jus call me Big Mac instead?"

"Well, if that all sounds better ta you, cousin Big Mac."

"It does."

"Okay, then 'Big Mac' it all is."

He nodded appreciatively.

"My my," she announced, "how long have we been away from the farm?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"We can't let the farm go ta seed, can we? Shouldn't someone get on home?"

"I reckons so," he replied, "but I don't think it'll be too long afore Applejack and Apple Bloom is ready ta go home too."

"You reckon we should wair fer them all?"

"A-yup."

"I guesses y'all knows best, Big Mac."

"A-yup. Only Granny Smith herself knows better."

"Applejack is lucky ta has kinfolk likes you."

He paused to glance at Apple Storm. "If'n y'all says so," he murmured at last.

She smiled and nodded.

He couldn't help but notice the way she looked at him as she nodded, and suddenly realized that his little sister tended to look up to him like that. Did she look up to him as well? He hid his thoughts as he quietly smiled back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 9: Calm Before the Apple Storm

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Big Macintosh and Apple Storm returned to collect Applejack and Apple Bloom so they could all go home together. When the arrived at the hospital area, they found that the two of them were up and about after taking their nap together, and Apple Bloom seemed to be much more like her old self.

"Y'all ready ta go on home, little sisters?" asked Big Macintosh.

"I'm ready ta git on home, Big Brother," said Applejack.

"Me too," said Apple Bloom.

"If we catch the train straight away," he said, "I thinks we can be home just after sunset."

"Canterlot is nice an all," said Applejack, "but I'd rather be home."

"I think we can all agree on that," agreed Apple Storm.

"Then we oughta git our tickets as soon as we can," said Big Macintosh amiably. He headed out with the three Apple girls close behind.

"Y'all think the Weather Bureau from Cloudsdale learned their lesson?" asked Applejack.

"I don't think they'll mess with us again anytime soon, cousin Applejack," said Apple Storm rather confidently, "They found out the hard way how us Apples fight fer our own."

"I hope y'all is right about that, cousin Apple Storm," she replied.

A relative quiet fell over the group as they walked towards the train station.

...

One of the dogs approached Rover to ask, "How long we gonna wait here today for the pony we gotta grab? It's getting late and I'm ready for dinner."

"_**Who's in charge here**_**?**" snapped Rover.

"You are, boss."

"_**And don't you dare forget that**_," he snarled.

"Yes boss."

"_**I'll be the one to decide when we call it a day and when we go home and when we eat dinner**_**!**"

"Sorry boss."

Rover made his way over to Apple Tricks and asked, "Is that necklace done yet?"

"Yes," she replied, "It's done and ready to go."

"Well I don't see anyone coming or going other than that bothersome Rarity. She ran by here like her tail was on fire. We're going home for the night. Are you gonna hang around to see us grab your half-sister tomorrow?"

"Oh I assure you that I wouldn't miss that for anything," said Apple Tricks with a sneer.

"You really are rotten to the core, aren't you?" chuckled Rover, "You're almost mean enough to be a Diamond Dog."

"I hope that was flattery," scoffed Apple Tricks, "but I'm more interested in getting back to my real home than hanging around this Hicksville any longer than I absolutely must."

"I thought this was Ponyville..."

"It's an expression," snapped Apple Tricks, "My stay here is entirely against my will, I assure you, and the place I want to be is far far away from here."

"And I don't care as long as I catch my new worker and get paid my gems," countered Rover.

"Well I sure as Helheim not working with you because I like you," snorted Apple Tricks.

"Helheim?"

"It's not important."

Rover turned and called out to the boys, "Pack up boys, we're going home. We gotta be back here bright and early in the morning."

Apple Tricks watched him walk away with a sneer on her face. '_The low-lifes I have to work with_,' she thought to herself hotly.

As Rover and the boys packed up, she went out to the road and followed it back home.

...

The sun had just set when the train pulled into the Ponyville Station on the last run of the day. Big Macintosh and the girls hustled off the train in their hurry to get home. Everyone agreed without to say anything that they would keep the pace slow enough to let Apple Bloom keep up, yet the pace was at a brisk trot all the way home.

It was well dark by the time the house came into view, and they could tell that there was but a single light on in the entire house, so they knew at least one person was home. When Big Macintosh tried to open the door, he found it was locked, so he knocked... and waited... and knocked... and waited.

Finally the door was opened by Apple Tricks, who calmly said, "Oh, you're finally back. I've been watching things here all day waiting for you."

"Well we all got back here as soon as we could," replied Big Macintosh, "Did y'all do anythin useful while we was all gone?"

"Of course I did."

"An that would be?"

"I squeezed a bushel of apples for juice."

"Good, cause we all is kinda thirsty."

"Oh," said Apple Tricks awkwardly, "That was this morning, and I kind of drank it all during the day myself."

"How convenient," sighed Apple Bloom.

"Well, I had no idea you would be back so late," said Apple Tricks defensively, "I just drank the last of it at sunset because I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow, when I was going to make more, I swear."

"Don't swear in front of ladies," said Big Macintosh.

"You know that's not the kind of swearing I was talking about. I meant swear as in take an oath." She then muttered under her breath, "oaf."

Big Macintosh pretended not to hear the last word when he replied, "Well why did ya not say so?"

Apple Tricks simply groaned quietly as she opened the door wide and retreated back farther into the house. Big Macintosh and the rest of the girls flowed in a line into the now open doorway.

"Early to and early to rise," said Big Macintosh, "makes ya... something something something... Well we just need to get up early for chores tomorrow..."

'_I hope those Diamond Dog fools are ready early in the morning_,' thought Apple Tricks.

"So I'll see ya all in the morning," he concluded.

"G'night Big Brother," said Applejack, "G'night Apple Bloom, G'night Apple Storm, G'night Apple Tricks."

"G'night Big Brother," said Apple Bloom, "G'night Applejack, G'night Apple Storm, G'night Apple Tricks."

"G'night Big Brother," said Apple Storm, "G'night Apple Bloom, G'night Applejack, G'night Apple Tricks."

"G'night Applejack," said Big Macintosh, "G'night Apple Bloom, G'night Apple Storm, G'night Apple Tricks."

"Must we do this every night?" moaned Apple Tricks.

"_**Yes**_," growled Big Macintosh, "_**It's important fer family bonding**_."

"_Fine fine. G'night Big Macintosh_," muttered Apple Tricks, "_G'night Apple Bloom, G'night Apple Storm, G'night Apple Storm_."

"And remember, _Apple Tricks_," warned Big Macintosh, "_Everyone_ gets up early for chores tomorrow. We don't need to bother Princess Celestia, _right_?"

"Why do I always get the special warning?" complained Apple Tricks.

No one cared to field an answer for that one. So everyone parted ways to retire to their respective beds for the night. But Apple Storm was sidetracked to the kitchen to get a nice cool drink of water before retiring to bed.

But once she drank her water, she got the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. However, she could spot no one nearby, and therefore owed it to some unexplained jitters. The feeling passed once she got into her room, so she crawled into bed and fell asleep in a matter of moments.

...

Apple Storm awoke very early in the morning. She was up even before Big Macintosh. So she went down to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast for everyone. First, she cut and juiced some apples into fine fresh cider. She scrambled some eggs and made cheese omelets with them. Then she cut and peeled fresh apples for everyone, as well as using the toaster to make an ample supply of the toasted bread product.

"Good mornin, Cousin," said Big Macintosh amiably as he wandered into the kitchen area, "Thanks fer fixing the breakfast food an all fer us."

"Ain't no big deal, Cousin Macintosh," she replied.

"It looks like we's gonna have a good day t'day."

"I sure hopes so," she answered wistfully, "cause I'm plannin ta get a lot done t'day."

"I wish yer half-sister was a good kin as you."

"I imagine she'll come around one day or another."

"I has my doubts about that," he replied less than cheerfully, "I really does."

"Well we're never gonna force her ta change," she answered, "That would only make her more... resentful."

"I guess yer right about that."

"Well, yer here first an all, so you might as well start eating now."

"What about you?"

"I can wait til the others is served first."

"Tha's mighty thoughtful of ya."

"I tries my best."

"An I'm proud of every day ya been here since Odin and Frigga said it was okay to stay."

"Well, compared to the farm back in Asgard, this life is pretty easy... not that I'm saying that inna bad sorta way..."

"I knows what'cha meant, Cousin. Nuthin more needs be said."

As Big Macintosh ate, Applejack, Apple Bloom and finally Apple Tricks came down to the smell of breakfast food.

"It all smells so good, Big Brother," said Applejack, "Is there somethin special t'day?"

"No, your Cousin Storm got up afore me an fixed all this herself."

"Thanks a lot, Cousin," she said to Apple Storm with a broad grin.

'_Enjoy it while you can_,' thought Apple Storm as she tried to hide her sneer, '_because my half-witted half-sister won't be around here to make another. Not after today_.'


	10. Chapter 10

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 10: The Apple Falls

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Apple Storm, Applejack, and Big Macintosh went out to tend the fields for the day. Apple Bloom went to school, and Apple Tricks went along to make sure she got there safely. They all pretty much realized from the get go that it was really an excuse to shirk her chores for the day and go to town, but they decided to not make a fuss about Apple Trick's trick. After all, she had been reasonably well behaved for the last week or so.

What they didn't know, of course, is once Apple Bloom was safely in school, Apple Tricks really went off in search of the Diamond Dogs and their raiding party. She had to make sure that they understood their orders, and to make sure that they would be properly executed. The Diamond Dogs were found by her at the border of Sweet Apple Acres awaiting the opportunity to move in.

Boldly approaching Rover, Apple Tricks announced herself by saying, "You remember our deal, right? I hand you my half-witted half-sister as your uberslave, and you leave the rest of the Apples alone."

"I know what we agreed to," he replied, not surprised that she seemed to appear from nowhere yet again.

"Apple Storm and the adults are out in the field," she continued, "They should be scattered enough that if you move quickly and quietly, you can grab Apple Storm and be gone before they know it. The longer it takes for them to realize what happened, the less likely they'll intercept you on the way back to the mines. Once she's there, I can mislead any investigation of the matter for years."

"By then, we will have worked her to the bone. We'll get a ton of gems out of her labors."

"I'm sure that you, me, and your backer will all get what we want from this arrangement, but keep my involvement secret from your backer and I'll pay you a little more. You take my drift, right?"

"Oh yes," he replied, "It's our little secret alright."

"Very good," she answered, "My overbearing godfather would... that's not important."

"I think I see some future possibilities with you. You seem to be a pony after our own heart."

"I would never say never."

"Ah, if we could only get the gem seeking Rarity back and get her to be as obedient. Together, they could get us two lifetime's supply of gems."

"For the right price," said Apple Tricks with a wink.

"You _are_ a pony after our heart," he laughed, "Then we will have more dealings, and possibly sooner than either of us can imagine."

"Wait for a couple of weeks," warned Apple Tricks, "If they disappear to close to each other, even the dimmest Ponyviller will make the connection and trace it back to you. You'll have a small army of ponies breathing down your neck before you know it."

"I see your point, so we'll wait to grab Rarity. There's enough know sources of gems to keep your half-sister quite busy in the meantime."

"It's nice working with smart villains."

"Villain?"

"Not important," she replied with a sigh.

"Alright."

"I'm going back to town. I have an excuse to uphold after all. With the instructions and necklace I gave you, you can easily capture Apple Storm and make her your obedient slave in perpetuity."

...

Apple Storm, Applejack and Big Macintosh searched the apple fields for signs of trouble. They always had to be alert for signs of insect attack or disease among their prized trees. When trouble appeared, it was necessary to find the problem quickly and treat it decisively to keep it from spreading too far.

Apple Storm brought her saddlebags along with her, with a couple of large jars with small nail holes in the top. She planned to capture any caterpillar they found along way, and release them far outside the farm where they would do no damage to the apple trees. It was something she knew Apple Bloom would want her to do.

Applejack though her sentiments cute, although Big Macintosh though it was just simpler to kill any caterpillars they should happen to find and be done with it.

They had spread out, as it wasn't efficient for them to inspect the same trees, especially in a group. It was enough that they remained within shouting range of at least one of the others.

It was near noon when Applejack and Big Macintosh shouted at her they were going back to the house to prepare lunch, and she replied she would check several more nearby trees before going to join them.

As she approached the last tree, several large and furry shapes emerged from behind trees more distant and rushed at her. Though surprised by the sudden attack, her warrior senses were not unprepared. The first attacker was met with a headbutt to the stomach that sent him falling back on his backside. No words were exchanged. Both sides knew this was a serious fight.

The second attacker attacked her right side, wrapping his arms about her neck in an attempt to wrestle her to the ground. But she moved quickly to slam him into the trunk of a nearby apple tree, and he fell to the ground senseless.

By the time he let go and fell, the next three attacker were already upon her from her left side. One grappled her neck again while the others grabbed her fore and hind legs respectively. They toppled her to the ground. Another attacker appeared and grabbed her hammer about her neck. She tried to bite him to stop it, but the one grappling her neck was too strong to resist. By the time she could move her head, the hammer had already been pulled off. As he wasn't worthy to wield the hammer's power, it fell to the ground as soon as it left her head, and he could not move it further no matter how hard he tried.

But Apple Storm had other problems. The one on her neck released one arm to pull out a mistletoe necklace and pulled it over her head. There was an immediate tingling in her head, and her thoughts became unfocused. She suddenly felt rather docile, and stopped struggling.

"We got her," said an attacker to a nearby tree.

"Shut it, fool," replied Rover, "we don't want to tip off... oh heck."

Big Macintosh heard the scuffle and was coming by to check. He seemed rather shocked to see Apple Storm under a pile of Diamond Dogs.

"Stop right there," warned Rover, "One funny move and I swear we'll break her neck."

"What'ya all want?" he asked evenly.

"We've been paid to capture this one, but now that you've seen us, we'll have to take you too. We can always use another strong slave down at the mines. Submit to us and you'll both live, but attack and I promise you the mare is a goner."

"All right," he replied, "I'll go quietly if you swear you won't hurt Apple Storm."

"I swear."

He nodded, not resisting when three more came up to put him on a leash, bind his muzzle, and hobble his back legs. They let up Apple Storm, and treated her in a similar fashion even though they knew the necklace was supposed to make her obedient.

Two more tried to lift the hammer with no effect. "We can't move this thing boss," they whined quietly.

"Then leave it here," he replied softly, "We haven't got the time. There's plenty of hammers back in the mine."

They all nodded as they led their new slaves away. It didn't matter that the two hobbled ponies were slowing them down. Big Macintosh prayed that Applejack wouldn't notice, for he feared she would surrender and become a prisoner as well. But there was no sign of Applejack, and he hoped she was well on her way back to the house as he told her to do.

Rover instructed two of his minions to take leafy branches and cover their tracks as they went, at least until they were out of sight of the fence line. It would make it harder for the ponies to track them.


	11. Chapter 11

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 11: The Apple Tricks

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Apple Tricks went to Ponyville to establish her alibi. A few simple Hypnosis spells of the more simple minded ponies would make sure that a number of witnesses would come forward and tell how they saw her moving about Ponyville, even to the point of remembering making small talk with her. Some would recall how she asked directions to an herbalist, or was carrying a bag. She felt there was only two more to visit before she could rest on an ironclad alibi: Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

She was betting that Spike would answer the door when she made a bit of a show of approaching the library that Spike and Twilight lived in. Her hoof angled to make the most noise she could when she knocked, and was rewarded when she heard "SPIKE! See who's at the door!"

When the door was opened, Apple Tricks was already using her Hypnosis Spell, causing Spike to stop cold when she suggested, "Good morning, Spike. You remember seeing me out a window this morning, don't you?"

"Yes," he murmured quietly, "I remember seeing you out a window. You must have been busy this morning."

"Oh yes," she cooed, "I had to buy herbs for the farm. Now I need to look over a few of Twilight's books on Herbalism. You saw me carrying bags, didn't you?"

"Yes," he muttered, "I saw you carrying bags."

"Spike!" called Twilight, "Who is it?"

"It's Apple Tricks," he replied, "She's been buying herbs this morning, and she needs to look over a few of your books on Herbalism."

"So let her in already. I'm busy, so you'll have to help her. Don't take long, Spike. You have your own chores to get back to, you know."

"I know," replied the little dragon.

He led the black pony to a table, and then proceeded to acquire the books she wanted. Apple Tricks made a show of reading the books, although she was fully aware that Twilight was trying to secretly spy on her as she read.

"I know you don't trust me," said Apple Tricks at last.

"The last time I trusted you, you tried to feed me to wolves," replied Twilight quietly, "so don't cry if I don't trust you now."

"I've been harshly punished and learned my lesson," she answered, "Being stuck in this Podunk hellhole is more punishment than I deserve, but I've promised to reform so I can one day leave you and never have to return. So you don't have to worry about me messing with you any more. I don't want to risk getting punished and being stranded here even longer."

"I'm sure that no one sees you as a blessing either. If it weren't for your half-sister, I doubt we'd have a good opinion of any Asgardian. She showed us all the nobility of the Sleipnir.

"You simply don't understand me, like the way you didn't understand the one called Zecora."

"Zecora was misunderstood alright, but there's no misunderstanding with you. She turned out to be a rather decent pony. You're just plain naughty. There's nothing good about you."

"I care about my own species, as you should care about your own," she explained condescendingly, "We should care about lesser species like you as much as you should care about lesser creatures like ants."

"We aren't as far beneath you as you like to think."

"You primitives worshiped us as gods," scolded Apple Tricks.

"We were primitives," admitted Twilight, "But our civilization has matured. We understand our place in the world. Our grasp of magic has incredibly advanced under the wise leadership of Princess Celestia. Technology has even surpassed magic in some ways. Three diverse species live and work together as one. Odin called the Princess their equal."

"Your civilization is a lie. Discord lies just beneath the veneer that you've placed over your own ugliness. Each species believes that they are truly superior to the others, but only smile and nod at each other rather than say how they really feel. It will take but a single match to burn your whole system down and reduce everyone to violence and barbarism once again. Only those who carry our blood shall prevail and establish a new order on the bodies of those that they have conquered."

"Maybe we have evolved beyond you," replied Twilight, "because we have been at peace for hundreds of years under the Princess. More than a thousand long years. We have come together and become stronger than the sum of our parts. We vanquished Discord and saved the land from Darkness by showing Princess Luna the error of her ways. We were strong enough to thwart the Changeling Queen and her dark designs."

"You noble aspirations make you weak. When the true crisis comes, you will fail because you won't be able to do what you need to do. Your warrior souls have shriveled on the vine of peace. Your lust for life has been dulled and tarnished by your soft ways. I think those problems you spoke of would have been crushed in advance if you thought like the Sleipnir, or never have taken place at all."

"Maybe and maybe not. Your people certainly seem to have your own problems. I'd rather have my problems. I'd rather deal with my problems in my own way. So I'd feel better if you leave as soon as you're done here. I don't think you can change... not from who you really are."

"Fine," replied Apple Tricks, "I'm almost done here anyways. I certainly know where I am not welcome."

"You were welcomed, but you repaid us with treachery. I just feel better knowing that Odin has limited your magical powers."

"Whatever..."

...

Applejack was worried. Both Big Macintosh and Apple Storm were both well overdue for lunch. The soup she had made from scratch was getting cold. She was too worried to eat herself. Placing the lid tightly over the pot, she left a note to Apple Bloom in case she didn't get back home in time to greet her. She instructed her to heat the soup and have it for dinner. Then she went back out into the fields in search of her big brother and her 6th cousin.

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but the fields seemed ominously quiet as she made her way back across them. The birds seemed to be hiding. The small mammals seemed to be hiding. The only things that didn't seem to be hiding was the darkening clouds gathering over the fields.

Her worst fears seemed to be confirmed when she found the abandoned hammer. She saw the signs of the scuffle, and a few odd leaves from plants she didn't recognize immediately. It seemed to prove the worst as she had never seen her 6th cousin without her magic hammer.

It was a little disquieting when she picked up the hammer and it began to glow. Then the hammer floated before her, and she heard a voice in her head. Then she seemed to lose her sight as she began to see some sort of vision instead.

"The hammer has decided that you are worthy of its power," said a deep, yet familiar voice, "That could only happen if something has happened to Thordota." The was a shadowy figure with eight legs, a glowing eye, and cow horns.

"Odin?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," he replied, "I am Odin, the All-Seeing."

"What's happened ta Apple Storm?"

"Your big brother and your 6th cousin have been captured by the Diamond Dogs. I smell dark magic, and it smells like Lokidota. There are other forces behind this as well. I see a manager of the Weather among the winged ones."

"_**Overwatch**_," snarled Applejack, "I'd bet the farm she's the one ya saw."

"You will need the power of the hammer and the power of the storm to save them."

"I don't know how ta do that. I need ta git the others ta help me."

"It will take too long to assemble the Lights of Harmony. _You must act swiftly if you want to save them both, Applejack_."

"Save them both?"

"Yes."

"How do I use tha hammer?"

"You've seen Thordota use the power of the hammer. It's a simple matter of willing what you want to happen. The hammer has chosen you. You have the blood of the Sleipnir. You are worthy. All you have to do is accept the power."

"Can I give the hammer back to Apple Storm?"

"If she is still worthy, then you can give it back."

"All right. I accept the power, Odin."

There was a flash of light, and Applejack felt very strange. She was larger, had eight legs, and she could even feel the horns from the sides of her head. "Your ancestor blood is now fully awake. YOU ARE NOW APPLEJACK OF THE SLEIPNIR!" proclaimed Odin.

"I!.. FEEL!.. POWER!" proclaimed Applejack. The hammer settled about her neck, and it felt right.


	12. Chapter 12

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 12: The New Applejack?

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Blessed by the power of Little Mjollnir, Applejack was reborn as a mighty Sleipnir, an eight-legged horse normally from the realm of Asgard. Her body coursed with power that she had never felt before, even as one of the Lights of Harmony. It was her sole regret that she couldn't wear her favorite hat because of the cow horns, but at least the hat fell off rather than be ruined in the transformation. For a moment, she felt lost in her new powers. She felt like she could do _anything_.

She wished she could leave her hat somewhere safe, and it vanished without a trace. After an instant of panic, the hat came back. She then wished her hat to be somewhere safe again, so it disappeared once more. It was a cool trick and she really wished she knew how she was doing it.

"Now focus, Applejack," she said to herself, "We gotta save Big Brother and cousin Apple Storm from them thar dirty Diamond Dogs. They's counting on _me_!"

Her first big surprise came when she discovered she could run on the air itself as if it were solid ground beneath her hooves. She placed her hooves by some instinct alone because her eyes were not seeing where the 'path' was. Her running speed also seemed incredible, and almost on par with Rainbow Dash – at least when she was moving level. Rainbow Dash was still much faster in a dive, and even her new form couldn't manage the Sonic Rainboom speeds.

The second surprise came when she realized that she was heading for her Big Brother even though she had no idea where he might be at the moment. At the speed she traveled, she couldn't see any sign or smell of him, and yet she somehow just seemed to know the right way to go. By staying low to the ground, but above the tree line, she seemed to have the best sense about where here Big Brother was and the shortest route to get to him.

It hardly seemed like any time of note passed before she found herself on the outskirts of the Diamond Dog's mining operations. The place was still as dank and dirty as the time they had to rescue Rarity from the Diamond Dogs... or was it the Diamond Dogs that needed rescuing from Rarity? She had cowed the dogs into obedience and collected a month's supply of gems for her fashions, which was to say a lifetime supply for any other pony, and about 3 month's food for Spike.

It also seemed that the mine guards were not taking kindly to her trespassing on their property. They charged her with their great metal banded and studded clubs swinging wildly over their heads. The poor things no doubt felt that their boiled leather armor and helmets would somehow shield them from Applejack's new powers, but they were horribly wrong about that.

Applejack felt her dander rising, as if she were mad that they even felt they were remotely a threat to her now, even though they would have been less than an hour earlier. She felt angry at their confidence. It evaporated when she dropped her forelegs all down onto the head of the first stooge in range, and slammed him face first into the dirt at her feet.

She spun with speed and grace that made her old body look like a snail and drove all four of her hind hooves into the chest plate of the next goon to attack her. He went flying back a few dozen yards, flying past the surprised thugs rushing up behind him. She wondered if she heard ribs breaking underneath his leather armor as well, and figured he wasn't coming back for more any time soon.

The funny part was how giddy she felt with each goon she trashed. It was like a high she had never felt before. The pleasure she felt at being so angry and violent. All she wanted to do wash trash more Diamond Dogs, and perhaps even kill some as a lesson to the rest. So when she dropped her forelegs into the head of the third attacker, she was oddly satisfied with the horrific crunching sound his neck bones made when it was crushed under the force of her blow. She felt a terrible pleasure when his head snapped back to an impossible angle and his lifeless body slammed into the ground.

It was an evil sense of glee when she saw the utterly horrified expressions of the remaining attackers. There was a powerful sense of satisfaction when they turned and fled from her in terrified disarray. She ran down another attacker and trampled him to death under all of her legs. It was _BLOODLUST_. It was her first _berserker rage_.

"_STOP IT, APPLE-TART_!"

The words hit her like a cold slap in the face, because she knew at the first syllable who screamed it. It wasn't even necessary to look, but she looked anyways. It was her Big Brother. It was Big Macintosh. He wasn't terrified of the Diamond Dogs, even though they had him rigged as a slave to a mine cart. Big Macintosh was scared to death of what she had become: _A KILLER AND A MONSTER._

"_I KNOW YER STILL IN THERE, LITTLE SISTER, AND YOU AIN'T NO KILLER_!"

When she stopped and walked over to him, she realized they were now the same size. But even with eight legs, even without her hat, he somehow knew who she really was. There was fear in his eyes, but also hope that he had reached her... the real Applejack. Without a word, she tore off the harness and yoke that held him to the cart, and then smashed the cart to toothpicks and metal scrap.

"_That's it, Little Sister. Take out yer rage on stuff instead of others. Let it go. Come back to me, my sweet little Apple-Tart_."

The rage poured out of her, leaving an empty shell behind. She was tired and scared. When she turned back to her Big Brother, she saw the full horror of what she had done in her rage. She saw the terribly bent bodies of the Diamond Dogs she had killed in cold blood. She could see the wide eyed terror of the one with the broken neck, and the one she had trampled to death without mercy. Her legs felt like jelly as she collapsed to the ground, and Big Macintosh rushed to her side.

He dropped to his knees and looped his head over her neck, a pony hug. She put her head over his neck in return, and realized that she was uncontrollably crying on him. It was if she were weeping for the innocence she could never get back once one had killed in battle. He let her cry as much as she wanted to. As much as she had to.

But the moment was shattered when they heard Rover snarl, "Well, this sad little scene is turning my stomach. I can't believe you actually had the backbone to kill. I didn't think you ponies had it in you. Let's see how you eight-legged freaks do against one of your own!"

Applejack's heart almost stopped when she saw her cousin Apple Storm walk up from behind Rover, and she was in her full Sleipnir form as well. She just somehow knew that her cousin was going to fight her, and something was removing her choice from the matter.

"Take them!" yelled Rover, "Put them both in chains! More mine slaves!"


	13. Chapter 13

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 13: A Battle for the Ages

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

So Applejack and Apple Storm faced off against each other. Applejack had the magic hammer, but not the experience with using it. Apple Storm had the experience, but was compelled to battle against her will by the Diamond Dogs. Applejack was not trained in fighting in her new eight-legged form, but Apple Storm was trained even though her fighting skills were suppressed along with her will by the magic necklace made by her treacherous half-sister Lokidota.

Big Macintosh was rooting for both of them from the sidelines. He was weak and tired from the endless mine labor, and most likely unable to make a difference in the fight to come. Rover of the Diamond Dogs was on Apple Storm's side, commanding her to destroy her cousin if she couldn't beat her down into another mine slave.

The two began circling each other, looking for an opening. Looking for a weakness. To be perfectly honest, Applejack was also stalling for time while she tried to think of a way out of the situation without any of her kinfolk getting seriously injured or killed in the process. She was still shaken by the recent memory of her first Berserker rage.

"We haven't got all day," snarled Rover, "Get in there and attack already!"

Apple Storm complied with Rover's wish even though she had seen no opening to go by. She simply had to obey. Rushing ahead, she reared up and tried to stomp Applejack with her front legs. Since the moved was all but telegraphed to Applejack, she easily avoided the attack by stepping to one side.

"Ya gotta fight it, Apple Storm!" yelled Big Macintosh, "Don't listen to Rover, he ain't yer real kin!"

Applejack tried to headbutt Apple Storm from the side, but it wasn't a solid hit, and only managed to push her a little farther away without making her lose her balance. Apple Storm used the momentum to spin herself around and try to get a side attack in on Applejack, but Applejack was cagey enough to keep moving forward and let Apple Storm harmlessly slip around behind her.

"Fool!" snarled Rover, "Get that stupid hammer away from her before she uses it against you!"

Apple Storm moved around Applejack's side to bite at the hammer's handle, but only managed to nip it as Applejack twisted away in the other direction. Using the swing of the hammer, Applejack managed to get the handle up into her mouth. Remembering the message from Odin the All Father, she thought about what she wanted the hammer to do for her. A small bolt of lightning shot from the hammer, striking her cousin firmly in the facing rump. She wasn't sure if she didn't think about a strong bolt, or she was just reluctant to use her full powers against her distant cousin.

"Careful Applejack!" called Big Macintosh, "She's still yer kin!"

The shock seemed to spur Apple Storm to jump ahead quickly. She moved quickly enough to get a glancing blow from her shoulder against Applejack's rump. Applejack was still slightly distracted by her concentration on using the hammer in her mouth. The glancing blow was strong enough to spin Applejack about 60 degrees to the right.

Rover, on the other hand, seemed rather shocked by the sudden burst of lightning. He had no idea it was anything other than a normal hammer. It almost seemed a crime that he had left the hammer behind in the first place even though none of his men could pick it up at all.

As Applejack recovered from the spin, Apple Storm sidestepped into her with a solid body check. She lost her balance, falling away from Apple Storm onto her side. When Applejack hit the ground, the hammer slipped from her mouth, leaving only the strap to keep it from falling off her head completely. Applejack continued her roll as she tried to regain her footing, but Apple Storm managed to drop two of her feet on the head and handle of the hammer, making Applejack stop when the strap drew taught. It left Applejack laying on her back with all eight legs flailing in the air.

"Kick her while she's down, fool!" commanded Rover.

Apple Storm used her other two forelegs to kick into Applejack's barrel and ribcage while she kept the hammer pinned and indirectly pinning Applejack as well, making her cry out in pain. Only the fact she was off balance from standing on the hammer prevented her from kicking with full force, and therefor breaking ribs with her strike. It was still a powerful blow that was going to bruise the muscle badly.

"_STOP IT_!" called Big Macintosh, "_YER AN HONORABLE ASGARDIAN_! _YA DON'T KICK YER ENEMY WHILE THEY'S DOWN_!"

Apple Storm was almost into her next stomp when she heard her cousin's plea and stopped short. Applejack lay on the ground trying to get her breath back.

"I'm tired of his sideline coaching!" shouted Rover, "Go over there and _SHUT HIM UP ALREADY_!"

Apple Storm got off the hammer and turned to charge Big Macintosh.

"No!" gasped Applejack, "Not Big Brother! Leave him alone! I beg you!"

"I said _SHUT HIM UP_!" called Rover, "I mean it!"

Apple Storm charged at Big Macintosh. He was too over worked to get out of the way. She plowed into him like a speeding train hitting a cart that was left carelessly on the tracks. Even though they were about the same size, he went flying away from her like a rag doll. His body crashed to the ground almost three dozen yards away from the impact point. He tumbled and twisted several more yards before coming to a rest in a heap, not moving.

"_NO_!" screamed Applejack. Her heart filled with fear for her Big Brother and rage at Rover.

"_Yes_!" cried Rover.

Black clouds began to gather in the sky over the mines.

"Don't just stand there like an ass!" shouted Rover, "_TAKE CARE OF THE OTHER ONE TOO_! _She's a better mine slave anyways_!"

But Apple Storm stood there numbly. She looked at Big Macintosh not believing what she had just done to him. It was too cruel for her to bear.

"_Damn you, Rover_!" swore Applejack, "_I won't forgive you for this_!" She got back up on her feet as she glared at Rover. The black clouds gathered into a single mass. A dense black boiling storm was forming over their very heads.

"_Stop her_!" called Rover in a panic, "_OBEY ME_!"

But Apple Storm merely collapsed on the spot with a shudder and a sigh. Her mind shut itself down to keep her from thinking the painful and shameful thoughts that filled her skull. It would have been a Berserker rage that would have taken over, but the necklace stopped that from happening.

It was only Rover and Applejack that remained standing. Rover knew he was way outclassed, so he turned and fled for the mine opening. A massive bolt of lightning came down from the storm and collapsed the mine entrance with a thousand large rocks.

"It wasn't my idea!" screamed Rover in a panic, "It was that blasted Pegasus Overwatch! She paid us to take them! It was that other pony that gave us the necklace to control Apple Storm! She was in on the whole thing!"

Applejack paused when she heard Rover's words.

"Keep talking," she growled coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 14:

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

"Mercy!" cried Rover, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

"You already told me about Overwatch's involvement and Apple Trick's involvement," scowled Applejack, "What else is there to know? Tell me something useful and I'll let you leave this place alive and _mostly_ in one piece."

"Apple Tricks promised to pay me a little extra if I kept her involvement a secret from Overwatch. That's all I know."

"That's interesting, but I still don't think yer tellin me everything. Look at the dead around you. Don't y'all think fer a minute I won't do the same ta you if'n you ain't tellin me all you know."

Rover looked truly terrified at those words. "I swear!" he pleaded, "That's all I know!"

"The necklace around my cousin's neck," ordered Applejack, "Take it off if'n ya wants ta live."

The terrified Diamond Dog did as he was commanded. She probably could have removed it herself, but she wanted to _make_ him do it for her. Looking at the unconscious Apple Storm, she wondered if the power of the hammer was making her into someone she wasn't. Then she looked past her cousin to the fallen form of her big brother, and realized that her priorities had shifted. It made her upset.

"I'll let you live... _**for now**_. But if I ever hear that a pony from the Apple Clan... _No, **any pony** from **anywhere** in Equestria_... has been taken as one of you _mine slaves_... _**I will return and DESTROY YOU ALL! Do I make myself CLEAR!?**_"

While Applejack had no intentions of ever really carrying out the threat, it did make her feel oddly better that she could talk like she just might. It certainly seemed to leave an impression with Rover. He had fallen to his hands and knees before her, shaking with fear. It did seem that he was looking up to her like she was some kind of god.

"Yes," he swore, "Never another pony!"

"_Remember this day well_!" warned Applejack. She focused her will, causing small tornadoes to pick up the fallen forms of Apple Storm and Big Macintosh. Then, she lifted up into the air herself. Together, they all set off to return to Ponyville as the slack-jawed Rover watched them leave.

...

Applejack watched quietly as Nurse Redheart attended to the needs of her big brother and her distant cousin. The two were laid out on the hospital beds next to each other. While Apple Storm had simply passed out, and suffered no more than minor bruising from her fight with Applejack, Big Macintosh was injured fairly badly. The impact from Apple Storm had fractured some of his ribs. It was lucky that none of the ribs broke, or a shard of rib bone might well have punctured his lung, causing a most painful death in the process.

She felt sore from where her distant cousin had stomped her chest, but refused treatment for her bruises and sores until she was sure her big brother was taken care of. It seemed her new body was more resilient than her old one in more ways than she could understand.

"Well," said Nurse Redheart, "Your big brother and cousin have been treated. Your big brother, Big Macintosh, should fully recover in time. He might have to miss this year's harvest again. That just leaves you to be examined."

"You shouldn't fret over me," replied Applejack, "I'm just a bit beat up. I've been hurt worse than this many times."

"Well, it wasn't all that long ago that you were badly injured with an arrow... of some sort... in your side. It's not the kind of injury we're used to dealing with. While I'm fairly certain that wound has healed,.. I can't be sure it's 100 percent healed. We don't need an old injury to be reopened. I just need to be sure you aren't injured internally, because internal bleeding is harder to spot. At the very least, some pain killers will make it less likely that you'll suffer or push yourself to open an old wound. So put yourself on one of the open beds, and I'll proceed with the examination."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Please, call me Redheart... or Nurse Redheart if you must."

"Yes Redheart," replied Applejack as she climbed onto an open bed.

But just then, Rarity entered the room. "Nurse Redheart," she said, "I thought I heard Applejack's voice as I passed by. Is she here? Is she alright? I haven't seen her since the little episode with the Weather Bureau." She glanced at the Sleipnir in the room, but there was no sense of recognition in her expression.

"Rarity?" asked Applejack.

"Yes? You seem to know me, but I don't know you."

"It's me, Applejack."

"_Applejack_?" she asked as her eyes went wide, "_What happened to you_?"

"It's a long story," she replied awkwardly, "but it seems my Sleipnir blood has awakened, and I'm like my cousin Apple Storm now."

"I hope this is not a permanent change," she replied haughtily, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to tailor clothing for someone with 8 legs? Especially a mare as large as you?"

"I hope it's not permanent either," replied Applejack softly, "When I was fighting earlier, I went berserk... and killed for the first time. I killed out of anger... I killed without mercy... I was out of control."

Rarity seemed truly shocked to hear that. The Nurse seemed to busy with her examination to comment herself.

"I've got powers an a strong body that I didn't really want," she continued, "but I felt I had ta take them to save both Big Machintosh and Apple Storm from them Diamond Dogs. There's a plot against my cousin, and I know who's behind it: _Overwatch and Apple Tricks_. I'll need these things if I want justice to prevail against them,.. no matter how much I don't want to keep them any longer than I absolutely have to."

"I'll need to apply a salve to your chest, and then bandage it tight," interrupted the Nurse, "You'll need to change the salve and the bandages weekly, just like you will for Big Macintosh. Don't worry, it's just the same way you did last time Big Macintosh injured himself down on the farm."

"Okay," replied Applejack, "I am used to doing that. I do more treating on my big brother than even Granny Smith, at least since I've been old enough to do so."

"I guess tailoring must be safer than farming," commented Rarity. She paused before continuing, "Did the Diamond Dogs have anything to say about me?"

Applejack turned to consider Rarity before she answered, "Y'all don't have to worry about them any more, Miss Rarity. I made them promise to never take another pony from _anywhere_ in Equestria. They will **never** have another pony mine slave, or there will be hell to pay."

"I see. Well, I certainly feel better about using Spike to ferret out more gems for me... Oh wait, Spike is not a pony..."

"Well, I'll still make them pay if they touch a scale on Spike... if they aren't smart enough to figure that out on their own. They **know** he's part of a pony family."

"So your adventure is over?"

"No Rarity," she replied seriously, "It's not over yet. This mess goes back to Overwatch from the _Cloudsdale Weather Bureau_ as well as my treacherous other distant cousin Apple Tricks. They both need ta be dealt with... and perhaps harshly."

"Harshly?"

"Yes. They attacked my clan, injured my kinfolk, and are still tryin ta spit in our faces. They don't know tha ya don't mess with the _APPLE CLAN_. Ya mess with fire an ya gets burnt. These new-fangled powers and body might just be what I need ta do so."

"I'll help you..."

"No, Miss Rarity," interrupted Applejack, "This is a family matter, so I has to take care of it. Right now, that's only me. I can take care of this."

"Are you positive about this?" asked Rarity with some concern.

"Very."

"Because we are all here to support you every step of the way."

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 15: Wrath of Applejack

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

...

Using her Sleipnir powers combined with her mystical hammer, Applejack set off for the high realm of Cloudsdale. With the hammer dragging her from the strap she held in her mouth and all eight legs driving her across the air and clouds, she moved faster than the jet stream. She was as swift as a tornado's gale.

Her normally green eyes were red with fury, and the whites of her eyes glowed with the power of storm, thunder and lightning. She was a terrifying sight to behold. There was lessons to be taught to a certain arrogant Pegasus in Cloudsdale. Lessons that would come with a dear price. Overwatch would learn her place, and then her deceitful distant cousin Apple Tricks would be next. The newly born Applejack of the Sleipnir swore that it would be so.

But as Cloudsdale came into view, she saw something that she wasn't expecting: Armed patrols circling Cloudsdale. A lot of patrols. Someone was expecting trouble, and she was pretty sure who that was. Applejack was pretty sure they would do everything in their power to keep her away... unless...

She spun the magic hammer over her head, summoning a mighty tornado over a mile wide and four miles tall. With her powers, the weather menace was no threat to her, and she could even be aware of what was happening around her. She was well aware of how the Pegasi were scattering from her path like fall leaves in the wind. The tornado was so massive and so powerful that no Pegasus was bold enough to even try and deflect it from its course.

Looking on with smug satisfaction, she closed in closer and closer to the serene cloud city before her. The winds flung away everything that got too close to it. She felt like she was invulnerable. It felt like nothing could stop her.

But there was one who tried. One with the mad skills to try. A natural flier who overflowed with confidence. A Pegasus who was almost completely fearless: Rainbow Dash.

Her first try was to make glancing blows against the spinning monster, trying to chance its course like some lesser errant cloud formation. Even with Rainbow Dash's power, it was a futile effort. If Applejack couldn't see through the tornado wall, she might not have even been aware of Dash's efforts. It was apparent that Dash could not see inside the cyclone.

Then Dash shot up into the sky. Applejack wondered if she was retreating to catch her breath. If she were giving up, she would retreat to Cloudsdale, not shoot up into the sky like that. Applejack soon lost sight of the blue rainbow-maned Pegasus as she seemed to vanish in the glare of the sun. But then she was aware that something was coming down on her, and hideously fast.

There was only one thing it could have been, and Applejack knew it by instinct: Rainbow Dash was going to try to disperse the tornado with one of her Sonic Rainbooms. Desperate measures for desperate times, no doubt. The shockwave built up before her 'bow'. She could almost see the determination in Dash's eyes. Then the rainbow appeared behind her, and Applejack knew that meant the sound barrier had been broken.

Fearing that Dash might be seriously injured or killed slamming into a super tornado, Applejack used her powers to disperse the twister just before she hit it, and made sure that she was not in the path of the Sonic Rainboom as the blue Pegasus rocketed by. The shockwave rang in her ears, but it wasn't as bad as Applejack thought it might have been.

The guard of Cloudsdale began to move in on her when the saw the tornado disappear as Dash circled underneath, and began to climb back up to meet Applejack, who wasn't sure that even Dash would recognize who she really was in her new form.

"Stop!" called Dash, "State your name and business!"

"It's lil'ole me, Dash!" called Applejack back, "Yer bosom buddy, Applejack!" She settled the hammer back around its rightful resting place about her neck.

"Applejack?" she asked incredulously, "How can that be you?"

"It's kinda long and complicated," she said slowly, "and I'd love to tell you sometime. But right now, all you need ta know is tha I've changed. My Sleipnir blood has been awakened now. I'm here on a mission. I'm here to administer some justice for my clan, my distant cousin, and myself."

"Justice? For what? Against who?"

"_OVERWATCH_! _She attacked mah family, hired the Diamond Dogs to kidnap my cousin Apple Storm and m__ah__ own big brother_! _Crimes tha __**she must pay for**_**!**"

"What do you plan to do?"

"_Drag Overwatch before Princess Celestia and make her __**confess everything**_**!**"

"Well..." said Dash.

She was cut off when one of the approaching Pegasi shouted, "_THERE'S THE CRIMINAL_! _**TAKE HER DOWN**_**!** _I WANNA SEE HER IN CHAINS WHEN WE DRAG HER TO A CLOUDSDALE CELL_! _SHE MUST FACE CLOUDSDALE JUSTICE_!"

Dozens of Pegasi approached from all directions. Dash tried to appeal to them as she cried, "_**Stop**_! _This is my friend_! _She won't hurt you_!"

But Dash's words were ignored. They brushed her aside as the swung their chains and manacles, trying to overwhelm the now flying eight-legged pony.

Applejack shot upwards as the two Pegasi leading the charge from opposite sides collided with each other, and began to fall from the sky. The others stopped as Rainbow Dash used her superior speed and skill to catch the falling Pegasus stallions and carry them back to Cloudsdale with all due haste.

"Ahm na here to make no huge fuss," scowled Applejack, "But I'm here to take Overwatch inta custody and I cannae let y'all stop meh."

"We can't let you come one wingbeat closer," warned the most official looking sky blue Pegasus, "Our forces were warned that you were coming, and we've been ordered to stop you at all costs!"

"Mighty neighborly of y'all ta tell me ya ain't gonna be neighborly," replied Applejack evenly, "but then ah can't let you stop meh now. Not after all this. I don't wanna hurt y'all, but I will if y'all won't get ur flappin wings outta mah face!"

A Pegasus stallion tried to attack from below and behind, aiming to manacle her hind legs. But her sense of wind and air pressure changes alerted her to the attack coming, and she easily sidestepped out of the way. With her enhanced Asgardian battle senses, she nimbly turned an evasion into an attack. Her front legs lashed out at his wing root, breaking them with a sickening sound. She could see the terror in his eyes as be started falling in a ballistic arc.

A rainbow blur shot underneath, and Applejack knew that Dash had saved another attacker just to whisk him back towards Cloudsdale. Another lesson lost on her assailants.

Applejack felt her anger rising again. She felt that the fools who choose to oppose her had to learn the meaning of fear. That they couldn't just get in her way without a price to pay.

Ten Pegasi rushed in to attack from all directions only to be met with an explosion of wind that radiated from the wingless pony's very body (as well as her magic hammer). The winds cast them at least 100 yards away before the could recover their ability to fly.

Twice as many rushed in to replace the fallen and those blown away.

Lightning seemed to come down from nowhere to strike the magic hammer as Applejack lifted it over her head. The massive bolt of electrical power split into dozens of smaller bolts, each one aimed at the set of iron manacles one of the Pegasi were carrying. The shock caused all of the to drop the manacles from their numb hooves, but no more were affected badly enough to fall from the sky. It also cause the attackers to pause and reconsider what they were doing.

"_You've only seen a real little of what I can do_," called Applejack, "_**GET OUT OF MY WAY IF'N YA DON'T WANT TA KNOW WHA REAL PAIN IS**_**!**"

"We can't," shouted another, "Our duty won't let us!"

"Suit yerself," scolded Applejack, "but don't say I dinnae tell ya otherwise!"

Another lightning bolt came down to charge her magic hammer, but Dash got in her face before she could release it.

"_Stop Applejack_!" she cried, "_I can't let you do this_! _It's not right_!"

"_What ain't right is lettin Overwatch get away with this_!" shouted Applejack back, "_You know she'll chain me and bury me in the deepest duneon afore she'd let me see Princess Celestia_! _I CAN'T LET YOU STOP ME_! _Please try to understand_!"

"_Celestia won't let that happen_! _She'll do what's right_!"

"_If'n she knew what was going on an all, she'd already be here_! _Do you see the Princess around_? _Now decide_: _Are you my FRIEND or are you my ENEMY_!? _The answer you give will determine your FATE, Rainbow Dash_!"


	16. Chapter 16

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 16: Judgment of Applejack

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

"_Celestia won't let that happen_! _She'll do what's right_!" said Dash defensively.

"_If'n she knew what was going on an all, she'd already be here_!" answered Applejack, "_Do you see the Princess around_? _Now decide_: _Are you my FRIEND or are you my ENEMY_!? _The answer you give will determine your FATE, Rainbow Dash_!"

"_This isn't like you_!" cried Dash, "_This isn't the way you used to do things_!"

"_Well no one from Cloudsdale was tryin ta kill mah family neither_!"

"Wait... who from Cloudsdale is trying to kill your family?"

"_OVERWATCH_! _She hired the Diamond Dogs to kidnap mah kinfolk an enslave them in their mine_!"

"How did you?.."

"_Look, I just made Rover confess ta me jus after I rescued Big Macintosh and Cousin Apple Storm from them all_!"

"That's so..."

"_An after I deal with Overwatch, I'll deal with tha other rat of distant cousin, Apple Tricks_!"

"What did she?.."

"_She dun was in cahoots with the Diamond Dogs_! _Cause of her, Apple Storm was made ta hurt Big Macintosh_! _Rover ordered her to hurt one'a her own_!"

"I understand that you're..."

"_I got a __**right**__ ta be upset, sugar cube_! _I got a __**right**__ ta see justice done_!"

"But I've never seen you so upset before. I've never seen you so... _violent_."

"Cause I have berserker blood, Dash, from mah ancestors way back in Saddlenavia" said Applejack more calmly, "Tha's stronger now tha mah Sleipner blood has been awakened."

"But the hammer... Isn't that Apple Storm's hammer? Did you get her powers too?"

"Well yah, it is. I found it where she dropped it. Lord Odin told me tha it chose me to have its power... til I can give it back ta Apple Storm. When I... accepted tha power, I changed inta this..." She gestured with one of her forelegs to her new, larger and stronger eight-legged form.

"I want the old Applejack back."

"I... I... don't know anymore... I feel so different... like I can do so many more things for the... good of Equestria..."

"You've made more of a difference as you were."

"Cause I just changed. If'n I was like this for years..."

"You'd be completely different!"

"I don't feel so..."

"You've changed, Applejack! A completely different mare! Look at the damage you've done to the guards of Cloudsdale, Applejack..."

"I... I..." stammered Applejack before she fell silent.

"Let's go to Canterlot," offered Dash, "Let's see the Princess. Celestia's just and fair. We're her friends. She entrusted us with the Lights of Harmony. She's just as interested in justice as you are."

Applejack looked towards Cloudsdale. So close, yet so far away. An image of what the place might look like after she smashed her way through to get Overwatch crossed her mind, and she did not like the image of devastation and carnage it left behind. The innocent injured and dead.

"All right, Dash," mused Applejack, "We all will try it yer way."

The two flew off in their own way towards Canterlot.

...

Big Macintosh awoke in a hospital bed. He was sore in places he had never been sore before. If he was bandaged any more, he might have been a mummified pony... he kind of felt like one. In the bed next to him, he could see his distant cousin, Apple Storm. The last thing he remembered was hearing Rover order Apple Storm to attack her, and getting hit by her like a steam locomotive.

"Nurse," he called somewhat weakly, "Nurse."

Nurse Redheart came in, and came over to his bed. "It's good to see you're finally awake," she said.

"How long have we been here? Who dun brought us in?"

"To answer the latter question first, some strange eight-legged pony calling herself Applejack brought you both in. I didn't see it myself. There was just a strange downdraft, and when I went outside to see what caused it, she was there with you two."

He nodded.

"As to the first question, you've both been here about five hours. You're the first to wake up."

"Applejack! Whar'd she get to?"

"She said she had business in Cloudsdale to take care of. I barely had time to check her, salve her injuries, and bandage her up before she flew off. She acted like she wasn't hurt, but I could tell she was beat up pretty good. It was nothing serious though."

"Thank goodness fer tha..."

"_You_ need to stay here overnight for observation. I need to make sure that none of your injuries are in fact bleeding internal injuries."

"Applejack needs me."

"You can't fly, you know."

"Twilight Sparkle took Applejack an'a girls up ta Cloudsdale in her balloon when Dash needed her support. I'll just get her ta do it again."

"I can't let you leave."

"You can't make me stay."

"But what about your distant Cousin?"

"Y'all can keep an eye on her fer me. She dun look so hurt ta me."

"She's not," replied the Nurse evenly, "Just sleeping somewhat heavily as far as I can tell. But you..."

"I'll live. I been through worse."

"Well, at least let me give you a mild pain killer."

"All right, but just that."

She took a syringe and injected something into his IV line. "This will just take a moment, so please stay still."

He waited while he felt an effect. The injection made him feel warm... and sleepy.

"Wha did ya?"

"I'm sorry," she confessed, "but I sedated you along with the mild pain killer. You need your rest. I'm sure your sister is just fine. She'd want you to stay here."

"I'd be upset if'n I was able ta..." He was asleep before he could finish his sentence.

"I hope you understand... when you wake up."

...

Rainbow Dash and Applejack came into view of Canterlot. Applejack wondered if the Princess knew they were coming to see her. She wondered how the Princess would react to the news of her attack on Cloudsdale. It bothered her that she couldn't be sure that the Princess would be on her side after all, instead of taking sides with Overwatch.

But at least there wasn't a swarm of Royal Guards here to greet them.


	17. Chapter 17

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 17: Appeal to the Princess

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

Sleipnir Applejack and Rainbow Dash made their way into Canterlot. The half expected army of Royal Guards failed to materialize, much to the relief of Dash. In fact, nothing seemed to be out of place at all... other than Applejack.

There was the occasional sidelong glance as they made their way to the royal palace. While the ambassadors from Asgard were seen around regularly, they were not that common of a sight (except in the bars and taverns of Canterlot, where the Asgardians proved their prowess with alcoholic beverages on a daily basis).

The calm air of Canterlot was split by a loud and obnoxious 'wolf whistle', thus reminding the two of them of another thing Asgardian (stallions) were notorious for: Vulgar flirting. They glanced at the doorway to the nearest bar to notice that a rather large and completely drunk Sleipnir was giving them the ole 'horny eye'. With his iron-hard body and statuesque physique, he wasn't hard on the eyes (if one could overlook the numerous battle scars that covered his body). His coat was such a dark brown in color, one would almost assume it was black. The mane and tail, on the other hand, was quite blonde. The only thing more pure white in color was the cow horns just above and in front of his ears. The whole thing was further set off by his piercing blue eyes.

Applejack and Dash tried to keep going, but the Asgardian stallion apparently wouldn't hear of it. The next thing they knew, he was between them. It was hard to tell which mare he spent more time staring at. His gaze seemed to switch back and forth on a whim.

"Can I help you all?" asked Applejack somewhat awkwardly.

"What a magnificent mare thou art," he mused as his eyes fixed on Applejack, "I could swear I know of every mare in Asgard, especially of the ones living here in Canterlot. And what a strange accent thou ist using..."

"Well, it is kinda complicated an all..."

"Ah, that dost sound as a magnificent excuse to speak of this over a pint of the honeyed ale!"

"Look, Romeo," interrupted Dash, "but we're kinda busy right now. We're seeking an audience with Princess Celestia about... personal matters."

"You seem to have me confused with another stallion, fair maiden. My name art Fandralson the third, son of Fandralson, son of Fandral..." He paused as if expecting some great acknowledgment of some sort. "Fandral, the most dashing mare's stallion of the Warriors Three and loyal companion of Thor?"

"Look, I'm sure y'all is well known back in Asgard an all, but I ain't from Asgard", confessed Applejack, "Never heard of ya."

"Not from Asgard?" he mused, "You don't possibly look old enough to have been born here since the reopening of the path between realms."

"Don't you all recognize this here hammer?"

He looked closer and replied, "Well who wouldn't recognize a 'Little Mjölnir'? But that one was given to Thordota, the storm goddess of this region. How dost you cometh by it?"

"It all chose me when mah cousin was kidnapped by the Diamond Dogs. When I put it on, I changed from an Earth pony into this new form."

"Legends say that can only happen to one with Asgardian blood. Art thou such a descendent?"

"I reckon so."

"This smells of adventure, most assuredly. I surely cannot leave such a pair of maidens unattended in their time of need. Whatever thine task may be, Fandralson the third will most assuredly see thou through it."

"That means he totally drunk and has nothing better to do," interpreted Dash.

"I got the drift of that, Dash," replied Applejack. She almost blushed when the quite bold stallion pressed his nose into her mane and deeply sniffed it. "What'cha all doin?"

"Your smell," he sighed, "such an intoxicating scent. What ever do you call it?"

"I reckon it's called 'apples' cuz I pick'em all day down on the farm."

Dash just rolled her head and eyes, which did not go unnoticed.

"What a fine Pegasus specimen you are," he mused, "and quite a fetching color of blue. I have never seen such an alluring mane as thou possesses, most assuredly." He stuck his nose into her rainbow mane and sniffed it as well. "Such an exotic smell," he mused, "like the scent of rain mixed with the most gentle of the four winds."

Now it was Dash's turn to blush slightly.

"At least he ain't got his nose buried in mah mare bits," said Applejack, who regretted it almost as soon as she muttered the phrase aloud. As a matter of fact, he had just buried his nose into the feminine slit under her tail and was blatantly smelling her there. "_Gosh darn it_!" she called in frustration and shock, "_Y'all don't do that out in the open here in tha polite society_!"

"Pity you aren't in season," he said as he pulled his nose back, "Such a fine stallion the two of us would have made. But then, that dost not mean we can't have some fun together."

"_I told ya we all is busy_!"

"He obviously wants to get busy too," giggled Dash.

"_Y'all ain't helpin here, sugar cube_!"

"I promise not to mount thee until thou beggest me to do so," said Fanralson the Third confidently.

"I feel all better about it now," muttered Applejack with more than a hint of sarcasm. It was totally lost on Fandralson the Third.

"And if the blue one here wishes to make it a trio..."

Dash looked both shocked and scandalized.

"Y'all are hitting on us an ya don't even know our names?!"

"I am sure that we wouldst get to that in time... but as long as thou mentioned it..."

"Applejack," offered the odd orange sleipnir mare first, "from the Apple Clan."

"Rainbow Dash," added the blue Pegasus mare, "the soon to be best flier in all of Equestria."

"I have surely come upon the most fascinating pair of mares in all the kingdom," he mused, "Tis surely my most fortunate day in decades." He then embarrassed Dash by sticking his nose under her tail and sniffing her slit as well. "I knowest not enough of the Pegasus mare to tell if they're in season or not, but I can assuredly please you as well as any Sleipnir mare."

"Stop it!" said Dash curtly, "You're making a scene!" The ponies of Canterlot were indeed starting to stare at Fandralson's behavior. "We aren't Manehatten hookers, ya know!"

"What art a Manehatten hooker?" he asked innocently.

"If ya promises ta behave, we'll tell ya all about it later."

"This sounds like a tale worth hearing."

"Great," muttered Dash, "It looks like were going to be stuck with him _all day_."

"Then let's just git along to tha castle?" sighed Applejack.

"I think I see the line outside the castle to see the Princess," said Dash as she squinted.

"How long is it?"

"Oh, a couple of hours."

"Fret not, fair maidens," interrupted Fandralson, "I shall surely get you in to see the Princess sooner than that."

...

Later in the dungeon of Canterlot. We find our two mares and a stallion cooling their hooves in a cell (separate cells, of course, for the mares and the stallion).

"They call this a dungeon?" snorted Fandralson, "This is practically a resort compared to an Asgardian Prison. I have not even been tortured or properly brutalized as of yet."

"_You bloody git_!" snapped Applejack, "_What made ya think pickin a fight with tha Royal Guards was gonna get us in to see the Princess_?!"

"It always worked when I wished an audience with Odin and Frigga."

"_I keep tellin ya __**this ain't Asgard**_**!**"

"_An why are we down here with him_?" asked Dash with similar levels of frustration.

"Yes, I verily told you that I did not require aid," added Fandralson.

"I wasn't helping you, I was helping Applejack."

"I was helping Fandralson cuz it seemed like the right thing ta do at the time," said Applejack softly, "It's just lucky I didn't berserk this time. Fighting... seems ta be in mah blood now."

"A mare berserker?" he mused aloud, "Tis a rare thing indeed."

"_You know if you needed to see me so badly, you just had to drop your name at the gates_," said Princess Celestia, whom they all would have sworn wasn't there just a second ago.

"Princess!" cried Dash as she and Applejack knelt before her grace.

"Fandralson got into a brawl with the Guards long before we got to that," replied Applejack, "and the next thing I know, I was right there beside him fighting the Guards myself. It took all my will not to berserk. I had to use all my heart to know when to give up and go along quietly."

"_I can see that, Applejack. Well, now that I'm here, please tell me what the trouble is_."

"_OVERWATCH_."

"_What has she done now_?"

"We can't prove it yet," interjected Dash, "but she hired the Diamond Dogs to kidnap Apple Storm and Big Macintosh. They planned to keep them out of her mane by keeping them as mine slaves. Applejack also said that Apple Tricks was somehow involved with this too."

"I wanted ta save ya some trouble by dragging Overwatch here ta Canterlot personally," added Applejack.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to see Cloudsdale trashed in the process. Who knows what would have happened if Applejack went berserk there."

"_Most wise, Rainbow Dash. How are Apple Storm and Big Macintosh doing_?"

"Thank you, Princess."

"My Cousin and my Big Brother are recovering in Ponyville. So y'all will help us?"

"_I shall escort you to Cloudsdale so we can personally speak with Overwatch. One way or another, I'm sure we can clear up this matter_."


	18. Chapter 18

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 18: The Princess in Cloudsdale

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

So with Applejack and Rainbow Dash in tow, Princess Celestia and her Royal Guards made their way to Cloudsdale to 'interview' Overwatch. Fandralson the Third came along mainly because no one could stop him from joining 'the adventure'. Princess Luna was instructed to keep an eye on matters in the Royal City of Canterlot while her big sister was away: A duty she accepted mainly because she felt responsible as a Princess more than anything she really wanted to do.

Due to a slight 'oversight', the trip to Cloudsdale was never formally announced. No one there even knew she was coming until their sharp-eyed guards spotted the Royal Entourage as it cleared the last cloud bank before arriving. A general panic ensued as the officials of Cloudsdale raced out to meet the Princess in some sort of official capacity.

"Princess," said the Mayor of Cloudsdale breathlessly, "How can we help your Royal Grace?"

"Oh, it is nothing... terribly important..." replied Princess Celestia, "Just a small meeting with the head of Cloudsdale Weather Bureau."

"We weren't advised of your visit."

"Oh really?" she replied coyly, "I must have slipped my mind. My apologies."

"Oh, oversights happen, I'm sure."

"Thank you. Most generous of you."

"I'll make sure your assorted to the Weather Bureau right away."

"I appreciate your efforts."

"Thank you, your Grace. I couldn't ask for anything more."

'Kiss up,' thought Applejack.

Princess Celestia glanced in her direction, making Applejack wonder if she could read minds too. She simply smiled awkwardly at the Princess, who looked somewhere else then.

"We need a full escort for the Princess AT ONCE!" called the Mayor to the nearest Cloudsdale guard group, "There must be no disturbances on the way to the Cloudsdale Weather Bureau!" They flew off at once to arrange the escort.

They waited patiently while about three dozen escorts arrived and arranged themselves. Applejack wondered how Overwatch was using this time to cover up her activities before the Princess arrived.

"Dash," she said quietly, "I'm worried that Overwatch is gonna try an cover her tracks afore the Princess an us show up."

"What should we do?"

"I think we should sneak ahead an try ta catch her in the act _right now_."

"Verily that sounds of fun," said Fandralson the Third.

"Is he coming?" asked Dash.

"He'll probably slip up and tell the Princess what we're up to, so we better take him along. It's not like we can tell him 'no'."

He nodded.

"So Dash, we need a cloud transport pronto. We have to be sneaky if we want to get away without being noticed or anything."

"I'm all over it."

Dash sneaked in a cloud large enough to conceal them all. Fortunately, it was Cloudsdale, where clouds were expected to drift about as part of the 'atmosphere'. It was also lucky that cloud walking seemed to be a natural born gift of the Sleipnir as well as Pegasi. Once they were all on, Dash moved the cloud from within on an indirect path towards the City. After all, the wind wasn't directly blowing that way and it was too soon to defy the natural course without being noticed.

"Do you think the Princess noticed?" asked Dash.

"I don't know," replied Applejack, "She seems ta know everything one way or another."

"I hope that means she's trying to let us handle things on our own."

"I hope so too, sugar cube."

"Sugar cube?" asked Fandralson, "A nickname?"

"Yeah," replied Dash, "She calls her friends that."

"Am I a sugar cube?"

"Maybe one day," sighed Applejack, "I don't think y'all would think I'm so hot when I'm just who I normally am."

"Verily," he said, "I am not as shallow as all that. I know that once I knowest the heart of a mare, it no longer matters the outer shell."

"We'll see bout that, sugar cube."

"I smell a boyfriend," chided Dash, "Do you think Big Macintosh will approve?"

"_DASH_!"

"Quiet, I don't think we're entirely out of shouting range yet."

"I'm sorry, y'all."

Fandralson nuzzled Applejack's neck, and proclaimed, "I growest on mares. My charms win them all over in the end, my pretty."

"Yeah," sighed Applejack, "We'll all see bout that, won't we?"

"Verily we will," he replied confidently, "Verily."

...

Overwatch was in a nearly panicked state. The Princess Celestia arrives in Cloudsdale without any advanced notice and asks about an escort to the Weather Burea. She wondered if the Princess had any idea what she was up to, and how she might have learned.

"Damn those Diamond Dogs," she muttered under their breath, "They must have talked. I need to cover my tracks and quickly... or maybe it's time to move my agenda up. Maybe it's time for a change..."

She left her office to check up on a little surprise for the Princess she had been saving for a few years, and hoped it was still charged and ready to go.

But when she came to the work floor, she saw a few things she had not been expecting. Two Sleipnir and a certain Pegasus with a rainbow mane. She sneaked a bit closer to overhear what they might be saying to some employees on their break.

"Can I help you?" asked a Pegasus stallion whose name evaded Overwatch at the moment.

"We all have an appointment with Overwatch," said Applejack.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I'm sure the Princess an her entourage an all will explain when she gets here, but she sent us ahead to make sure all of the arrangements are in place. YOU don't want to upset the Princess by not cooperating, would y'all?"

"Of course not," he blurted back, "I'll take you to Overwatch's office right away!"

"I'm sure the Princess appreciates your cooperation," said Rainbow Dash comfortingly.

Overwatch realized she had little time to act, and not being seen was important. She needed some sort of distraction, and quick. Slipping over to the nearest cloud machine, she set it to Thunderstorm Clouds and turned it to full production, then slinked behind it just before it began belching out the dangerous clouds.

Employees began to panic as black clouds appeared, dropping random thunderbolts and rain all over the work room.

"What the hay?!" called Dash.

"Don't worry," said Applejack evenly, "I got this."

'Yes,' thought Overwatch, 'You take care of this. Make sure everyone is watching you, you magical upstart. You'll get your just doom soon enough.' She sneaked away in the chaos.

Between Applejack and Dash, the renegade clouds were soon dispersed. Fandralson made a show of watching the mares in action so the other Pegasus mares could make a show of watching him.

"Thou controlest the weather as if thou were born to it, fair mare," he said of Applejack.

"We've lost precious time," said Dash, "Overwatch may well have sneaked away by now."

"I would gladly capture this naïve for thee," offered Fandralson.

"Sure," replied Applejack, "Except you have no idea what she looks like."

"Verily," he answered, "That art true, but surely I would discover this fiend's identity soon enough."

"Well now we're all done, so we might as well leave t'gether."

"If thou insists."

The group was rushed to Overwatch's office only to find it was already empty.

"Darn it!" scowled Applejack, "She's done skedaddled!"

"We don't have the time or the manpower to search all of Cloudsdale ourselves," replied Dash, "We best get back to the Princess right away!"

"Verily," agreed Fandralson.


	19. Chapter 19

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 19: Overwatching Overwatch

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

Overwatch had already skipped out of her office. While she couldn't have left Cloudsdale without being seen, she could have flown some distance away by the time Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fandralson the Third had discovered this fact.

"Perhaps there's something in here that can tell us what Overwatch is up to," suggested Dash.

"Why don't y'all look around here and see what you can find," replied Applejack, "Fandralson an I can report to the Princess."

"Roger that," she replied.

Applejack and Fandralson the Third left Rainbow Dash alone to look over the paperwork spread out on Overwatch's desk. Some of the papers seemed to belong to some kind of Weather Machine she had never seen before. But she was no engineer, so the images didn't make a whole lot of sense to her. She wished that Twilight Sparkle was around, as she was much more versed in such bookish matters.

But after thinking about it for a moment, she knew that if this machine had actually been built somewhere in Cloudsdale, she could recognize it from the diagrams contained in the papers on the desk. Judging by the scale Pegasus drawn next to it, it was a huge machine, and their just wasn't that many places where it could be readily hidden.

...

Big Macintosh awoke to the gaze of Apple Storm in her Sleipnir form.

"Welcome back cousin," she said cheerfully.

"Know that y'all is up," he mused, "Maybe they'll let us all go now."

"I was jus waitin fer you."

"Nurse!" he called, "Nurse!"

Nurse Redheart came over, saying "I'm sorry about the deception earlier. I couldn't just let you go from here by yourself. Not in the state you were in."

"S'alright," he replied, "I know y'all meant well. But now that my distant cousin is awake an all, you all will let me go, right?"

"As long as Apple Storm is watching over you, it should be alright now. But you aren't serious about going to Cloudsdale, are you?"

"No ma'am," he said bordering on a lie, "I was jus crazy talkin then. I'ma gonna go straight home an rest a spell."

"Very well," she replied, "I worry about you re-injuring yourself, and I don't want to see you back here again. Please make sure he takes care of himself." The last sentence was directed at Apple Storm, who simply nodded back.

So Apple Storm helped Big Macintosh out of bed, and then made she he made it to the door alright. He seemed stable and fully mobile to both her and Nurse Redheart. Once they were out of sight and earshot of the Nurse, Big Mac turned and said quietly, "We need ta git ourselves over ta Twilight Sparkle's place quick as we can."

"I thought y'all was going home?" she asked.

"I never said I'd take no side trips, now did I?"

"No, I guess you didn't."

The two of them set off for Twilight Sparkle's library.

...

Applejack and Fandralson the Third finally returned to the Princess' entourage.

"_Well_," said the Princess, "_I trust your little scouting mission was productive?_"

"Yes an no," replied Applejack, "Overwatch done took a powder, an now we don't know where she is. With all the fuss over you, I don't think she all managed to slip outa Cloudsdale yet. Rainbow Dash is looking over some stuff in her office. We's hopin she might find some ideer of what she all is up to."

"_Very well_," she said calmly, "_I shall advise everyone to keep an eye open for her. She is the one we planned to chat with, after all_."

"Thankee kindly, Princess."

"_By the way_," she asked, "_Is the shift in power permanent? Is your new form permanent?_"

"I shore hope not," replied Applejack honestly, "While havin this power is a hoot an all, I just dun have the years of experience with it tha cousin Apple Storm does. This power rightly belongs with her an all, and I plan ta give it back soon as I can."

"_I see_."

"An 'sides all tha," she added more cautiously, "I don't wanna feel the berserk blood no more. When I fought the Diamond Dogs, I lost it an killed some'a them. For the first time in my life, ah killed. I killed without thought or mercy. It really scared the road apples outta me."

"_Yes, I know you're not like that_."

"As soon as Overwatch faces justice fer her crimes against mah kin, I'm givin this all up."

"_I'm sure you're friends all want to see you the way your were again as well_."

"I reckon so too."

"Aw," sighed Fandralson, "To verily give up such divine beauty. Thou art one of the most glorious Sleipnir mares mine eyes have ever dost seen."

"Oh, y'all is jus sayin that."

"I swear upon the Well of Knowledge that I verily mean every word I sayest."

"_Besides, I think we all know deep down that this form is not what Applejack was meant to have_."

"Verily I swear that I shalt never act towards thee in an untoward fashion, but if thou wishest to have a small dalliance before thou changes back, I should certain act towards thee in a most gentlestallion fashion."

"Y'all keep dreamin," replied Applejack as she grinned at him.

The Princess moved away to advise her entourage of her wishes.

"We best go back an look fer Overwatch," said Applejack.

"I dost agree," said Fandralson.

...

Dash pulled out Overwatch's map of Cloudsdale in order to try and find where she was hiding her strange weather machine, but when she unrolled the map, she noticed that an abandoned warehouse had already been circled in red. 'This looks suspicious,' she thought to herself, 'I should get right down there and check it out as soon as I can. I'm sure the others will figure this out if I just leave the map out on the desk for them.'

But when Dash flew out the window, she didn't notice the draft from her wings blow the map onto the floor, where it slipped back under the desk.

...

Overwatch gloated over her magnificent Ball Lightning Cannon she had hidden in the abandoned warehouse. 'Your time is almost over, Princess,' she thought, 'and soon the greatness of the Pegasus will no longer be denied. _My_ _greatness will no longer be denied_. One good hit and you're as good as finished.'

The range of the machine was measured in hundreds of miles. All she had to do was line up the Princess for that one telling shot. With the size of the Ball Lightning it created, she could just as easily take down the Princess and anyone foolish enough to try and protect her. It had taken her nearly a year of secret labor and financing to make her dream a reality. She had to discreetly take down more than a few Pegasus who got too close to the truth. Soon, all her labors would pay off in the biggest way that she could imagine.

"_What the hay?!_" asked someone nearby.

Overwatch looked around to see Rainbow Dash gawking over her machine.

"Isn't it just magnificent?" she asked as she slipped a little closer to the control panel.

"But what is it?" asked Dash, "What's it do?"

"Oh," she replied as she punched a red button, "I fear you won't live long enough to see that." A rather large and sticky net was shot from a niche in the machine, completely covering Dash from nose to tail.

"Hey!" she objected as she was too slow to side step the attack.

"That's right," said Overwatch, "The crowning glory of the Pegasus is almost upon us."

"What does that mean?" she asked, and then gasped, "_You're planning to overthrow the Princesses, aren't you_!?"

"Go to the head of the class," came the retort, "_I've worked too hard and too long to let you spoil this for me now, you naïve filly_."

"**You can't get away with this!**"

"_Watch and learn_," came the smug reply, "_and thanks to your blundering intervention, I have all the bait I need to eliminate Princess Celestia!_"

"**No!**"

"_Yes!_"


	20. Chapter 20

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 20: Princess at Risk

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

Overwatch 's plan to overthrow Princess Celestia and move the Pegasi Race to the head of Equestria was nearly complete. Her weather weapon was ready to go, she had her involuntary bait set up, and all she had to do was pull the trigger once her victim was in her sights. All she had to do was set the Princess up to be destroyed. Glancing at the stuff around her, she figured she already had everything that she needed to pull it off.

"You won't get away with this!" cried Dash from under the sticky net, "The Princess won't just come here to save me! Your failure will embarrass every Pegasus in Cloudsdale!"

"Oh yes I will," snarled Overwatch, "I'll get rid of the Princess Celestia, and nothing will stop the Pegasus Race from achieving their _TRUE GLORY!_"

"_**You're**_ _**mad!**_"

"No, I'm the only one who's vision is clear!"

"Princess Luna would stop you!"

"If she knows I can destroy her on a whim, she'll have no choice but to step down from the throne! The ponies have not forgotten about **Nightmare Moon!** _They won't support her against us!_ Now all I have to do... _**is send the invitation!**_" Overwatch began laughing madly.

"Please, Princess," prayed Dash quietly, "Don't do this. Not for me. I'm not worth it."

Overwatch began writing on a parchment scroll. Once it was done, she slipped it into a message scroll case.

"Before the message is delivered, I have to prepare a few things. This requires you to take a little nap, my blue bait." She pushed a button on the desk, and Dash felt a sting in her flank. "Nighty night. When you awake, _Princess Celestia will be no more!_"

'Not for me,' was Dash's last thoughts before she slipped into a deep sleep.

...

It seemed like hours passed while ponies tried to track down Overwatch for the Princess and her Royal Entourage. Pegasus after Pegasus flew in mainly to tell her that they were still looking for Overwatch, and would report as soon as she was found.

"Excuse me," said a voice nearby, "I have an important message for the Princess." Applejack glanced over a long with a few others as the gray Pegasus stallion was ushered forward with his jaunty gray cap and his drab gray mail bags.

"Who is the message from?" asked Celestia.

He took out the message scroll case and read, "It's from Overwatch. For the Princess Celestia's eyes only."

"I am the Princess, of course, so please give me the message."

"Of course, your majesty." He handed her the message scroll case.

"Please tip the messenger," she said to the Guard nearest her, "I need a moment to myself to read the message. Make sure I'm not disturbed until I'm done with it."

"It shall be done, Princess," replied the Guard, who went off to follow her instructions to the letter.

The Princess went off to an open space that was growing ever larger as every pony was moved away from it. When she was alone, she opened the case with her magic, and then opened the contained scroll in order to read it.

_Dear Princess,_

_I am in possession of a mutual friend of ours. Someone I'm sure you will want to see remaining in a continuing state of health. But there are important matters that we must discuss without an audience. Come to the center of the Weather Factory District alone and look for a blue weather balloon flying a rainbow banner underneath it. There you will find me and out mutual associate. Failure to comply will have unpleasant consequences for everyone involved. If you understood the grave nature of the threat I am going to tell you about, you would understand the need for these extreme measures_.

_Overwatch_

The Princess returned the scroll to it's case, and signaled the Guards that normal business could resume, so everypony was allowed to return. She seemed very quiet. Applejack and Fandralson the Third seemed to sense her unease, so the two of them approached her.

"Princess?" asked Applejack, "Somethin ain't right there, is it?"

"_Oh, it's nothing important_," she sighed, "_There's just a little something I have to do before we can have our little chat with Overwatch. It's just a little Royal Business. That's all. It's nothing for either of you to worry about. I promise_."

"Okay Princess," she replied, "We all will jus wait fer ya here ta come on all back to us."

"_I'm glad you understand_," she replied. She signaled to the nearest Guard that she wanted to address her Entourage.

"**Hear ye, hear ye!**" called the Guard loudly, "**The Princess is about to speak! Lend her thine ears!**"

The Princess waited until there was calm, and then said, "_I have a small matter to take care of myself. Please wait here for me to return. It should not take long_."

"Your majesty?" asked the Guard.

"_Yes, I want you all to stay here and wait_."

"It is our pledge and duty to protect you with our very lives, your Grace."

"_And don't think for one second that I do not appreciate that_," she replied. The Princess spread her majestic white wings, and looking around for any reaction, took off into the sky.

Applejack leaned close to Fandralson and said quietly, "There ain't something right here. This stinks of some kinda trap. We gotta follow the Princess all quiet like. That means you don't say nothin unless its real important like. Got me?"

"I understandeth thee, fair maiden," he answered quietly, "But how can thee follow thine Princess with out being seen by her?"

"That's where I all am thinkin ahead," she replied with a smirk, "Even as we all speak, I's calling a ground level fog all over Cloudsdale. The Princess and anyone watchin will never know we all is followin the Princess. All we has to do is be real quiet like."

Fandralson nodded. The two of them slipped out of the temporary camp that was set up around the Princess and disappeared into the growing fog bank.

...

'_Oh Rainbow Dash_,' thought the Princess as she flew along, '_I hope you're all right. I don't think I could live with myself if something happens to you because of me_.' She was too focused to notice a fog building up at ground level underneath her. It wasn't far to the Weather Factory District, and then she used her superior vision to look for the balloon mentioned on the scroll. Then a blue weather balloon came into view with a rainbow banner flying underneath it. She approached the balloon looking for someone she was supposed to meet like Overwatch, but she could see no one nearby. Then she could hear some muffled sounds very close to the balloon. As she drew closed, she realized that the banner was in fact 3 banners in a triangle formation, and something inside of it was making the noises.

She parted the banners at one corner, stuck in her head, and almost immediately realized that it was Dash hanging from a web of ropes. Hogtied from muzzle to toe and muzzled as well, she was squirming weakly and was making muzzled noises from her mouth and nose.

"_Dash!_" she called, "_Are you alright?!_" The Princess though Dash would be relieved to see her, but instead she looked back with her eyes wide in terror or horror. "_I'm here to save you, I promise!_" It did not seem to ease Dash's fears, though. In fact, it seemed to make her struggle all the more wildly. Then she noticed the note glued to the side of Dash's neck. Looking closer, she could read '_If you can read this, you are already dead Princess._' She suddenly felt a static charge in the air around her, and she only had about a hundredth of a second or so to act decisively. Calling her powers, she threw a magical shielding sphere around herself and Dash.

A massive ball of lightning surrounded them, burning away the balloon, the banner, and the ropes outside of the sphere. With Dash still bound and helpless, she had no choice but to fly under Dash and let her fall onto the Princess' strong back. She used her magics to steady Dash and allow her own wings enough room to keep flapping. The shield sphere burned out around them just as the lightning ball attack ended.

"You stopped one attack, but now you're dead Princess! If you just teleport yourself away and save your own hide, you sentence Rainbow Dash to a most horrible death! You would have to live with her blood on your hooves! I'm turning the power past the safety point just for YOU!"

Overwatch was right. She couldn't put up a shield sphere strong enough to fully block another lightning blast, but she had no choice but to try. If the next lightning ball was stronger, it would still do massive damage to both her and Dash. Now that the attack had happened, she could see the open warehouse roof where the attack came from, and the giant power cannon that had shot the attack at her. She could even see the sneer on the face of Overwatch as she managed the weapon's controls and looked at her as if she had already won.

"With your death, false Princess, _the __true glory__ of the __Pegasus Race is about to begin__!_"

A stronger lightning charge began building up in the open end of the weapon. It would be released in a matter of a few seconds.

"_False?_" asked the Princess.


	21. Chapter 21

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 21: The End Game of Overwatch

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

Princess Celestia wondered if she was staring at her own doom as she hovered with the bound and unconscious Rainbow Dash on her back. The mouth of the lightning cannon looked like a the largest tunnel she had even seen from her perspective. And the massive ball of lightning power grew stronger and stronger even as she looked. She knew she wasn't fast enough to evade, and if she teleported away, she would be leaving Dash behind to her demise, a prospect that the Princess could not bear to think about.

Her magic shield have saved them from the 'sneak attack', but Overwatched promised the Princess that the overloaded shot she was charging up would destroy them both. She was beginning to believe that Overwatch was right about that. While she could raise the sun (and the moon), lightning was just something she wasn't 'meant' to control.

At the moment, she wished she had confided in Applejack about where she was going, because her storm goddess power would have really come in handy right then. She looked around for help when she finally noticed the ground fog that had crept in while she flew over in search for Dash, and she felt hope at last.

"_If you are so righteous_," she called, "_Do what you must! If fate has decided you are the right one, then rule in my place and know the headaches I have every day!_"

"**Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this, Princess!**" cried Overwatch, "**The glory of the Pegasus race is now here!**"

As the ball of energy began to leave the barrel, an orange blur began rising from the fog being dragged behind her mystical mallet.

"Not if I all has anything ta say about it!" came a call from below.

Time seemed to crawl by nanosecond by nanosecond as the two seemed to converge on the same point in space and time. When the lightning ball was a scant twenty feet or so away from her, Sleipnir Applejack was in her way, using her own body as a shield. The electricity engulfed her, the power being blocked by Applejack's new weather control power. As if by reflex, she directed the electrical charge back down the same path and back into the lightning cannon.

The lightning cannon exploded as Applejack began to fall from the sky, but before the Princess could even think about using her power to save her, another form shot up from the fog vowing, "_**Fear not, fair maiden! Fandralson the Third shall save thee!**_" True to his word, he caught her before she could fall even twenty feet.

"_I ain't consenting ta nuthin_," sighed Applejack before she passed out.

"I gave my word as a warrior and a gentlestallion, fair maiden, to do naught with thee before thou beggest me to."

Celestia couldn't help but smile at his confidence. "_You have my gratitude, Warrior of Asgard_," she said, "_For myself, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash_."

"Fair maiden," he said, "The painting of thou I hast seen appearing in thine Great Halls of Asgard pale before thy true beauty. Tis an honor beyond words to aid thee in the least little way. I honor the mighty Odin and the beautiful Frigga by honoring you."

"_Flatterer_," she said with smirk, "_but I cannot have a dalliance with you no matter how charmingly you present yourself. It just would not do for a Princess of this land to behave so_."

"Tis my eternal loss, my lady."

Overwatch flew into the sky from the wrecked building. She was singed and smoking, apparently having been burned with electricity over much of her body along with possible flames and fragments from the exploding cannon.

"_Surrender_," said the Princess, "_Your plan is ruined, and you only disgrace the Pegasus of Cloudsdale by pursuing it any further_."

"I... won't... rest... until..." swore Overwatch, but she was cut off when she was ironically struck by a lightning bolt from a stray cloud loosed from the cloud factory. She coughed once and fell down into the fog below with an audible thud as she hit the ground.

But Pegasus and Royal Guards were coming from every direction when they both say and heard the explosions, or the lightning ball shooting into the sky just before then. They rushed to take Rainbow Dash from the Princess' back, but Fandralson the Third refused to let anyone handle Applejack other than himself.

"_Someone go down there and arrest what's left of Overwatch_," she said to the guards as she looked down into the fog below. Two guards flew down to comply with the Princess' request. "_In the meantime, I insist Rainbow Dash and Applejack be taken to the best hospital in Cloudsdale and given the best treatments they can get... at the expense of the Crown_."

...

Applejack awoke in a hospital bed. She was surprised to see who was there with her. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Big Macintosh, Cousin Apple Storm, Rainbow Dash, and Princess Celestia herself were all looking at her anxiously.

"How long has I been out?" she asked.

"You've been out for two days," said Twilight.

She looked at her bandaged body, then at the bandaged bodies of big brother and her cousin, and said "An why ain't you in hospital beds alongside me?"

"I'm fine," said Big Macintosh and Apple Storm as one. They looked at each other and laughed just a little bit.

"They came to me and begged me to take them to Cloudsdale," said Twilight, "So I loaded up the balloon with the Cloud Walking Spell and flew us all up here."

"And we all is mighty grateful few all ya done, Twilight," said Apple Storm.

"E-yup," added Big Macintosh.

Applejack looked Apple Storm right in the eyes when she said, "Take it back, cousin. I wasn't meant ta have this kinda power. What I am now scares me. I understand now what you must feel every day. Take back the godly powers, cousin. They were meant for you."

"I ain't sure I'm worthy any more, cousin," said Apple Storm as she looked down.

"Ya won't know until ya try."

"Then we has ta wait. Wait til we all are out of here. When we are outdoors in a wide open place where no one can all git hurt, then I'll try to reclaim the power of the ancestors of Thor."

"Ain't like I got much else ta do, cousin."

Big Macintosh grunted and stumbled slightly as he felt some pain from his bruised ribs.

"I looks like y'all ain't got much ta do either, big brother."

"I can't leaves tha farm..."

"I all can handle things, cousin," said Apple Storm, "The farm is all in good hands, an so is little Apple Bloom. It'll give me somethin else ta do til it's... time... to..."

"Nurse!" called Applejack, "I all gotta another guest fer ya! He all needs ta be looked after good!"

"_The Crown will pay, I promise_," said the Princess.

"I ain't gonna..." protested Big Macintosh.

"_**Consider this rest and observation as a direct order from the Crown itself, Big Macintosh**_," warned the Princess.

He gulped hard and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"_Good stallion_," she said with a smile.

"Hey, and at least I ain't gonna be alone here," said Applejack.

"You'll never be alone," said Twilight, "even if I never found the Elements of Harmony, I still think we would be friends."

"Thanks," she replied, "That all means a lot."

"_One way or another, I think you six were destined to be friends_," said the Princess.

"Too bad we ain't got another Elemental of Harmony ta give you, Apple Storm," answered Applejack, "Cause I all know you would deserve one."

"That would be... not necessary," said Apple Storm awkwardly.

"_You never know_," said the Princess.

Applejack looked at Celestia and said slyly, "Is there all somethin you ain't tellin us?"

"_Of course not_," she replied.


	22. Chapter 22

My Cousin Apple Storm

Part 22: The Power of Storms

by Neoraichu

This story takes place after the events of 'The Saga of the Great Kingdom'.

…

Apple Storm, Applejack and Big Macintosh had all recovered from their various injuries. Applejack and her big brother had returned to Ponyville from Cloudsdale as well. Apple Storm and Apple Bloom managed to take care of the farm for them while they were away, and Apple Storm had taken good care of Apple Bloom as well.

Once they were all back together, they decided to have one more dinner together before they went out into the hills, and attempted to return the powers of weather control and its associated hammer back to the one who was born an Asgardian. The place they chose was rocky, hilly, relatively empty and devoid of life, in case the transfer did not work well, or didn't work at all.

Applejack and Apple Storm stood close to each other while Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom his behind a large rock a good stone's throw away (not that they weren't peeking). They were both still in their Sleipnir Forms, although it wasn't like Applejack had much of a choice. She wasn't used to using the power of the hammer to switch forms when she felt like it.

Looking up at the sky, they noticed that small black clouds were gathering as if even they knew that something big was about to happen.

"So how does this all work?" asked Applejack.

"Well, ta the besta mah knowledge," replied Apple Storm, "Ya takes off the hammer an tries ta give it ta me."

"That all is it?"

"I reckon so."

But as Applejack started to remove the hammer from about her neck, the sky was nearly torn asunder as the Bifrost Bridge appeared. It came from the sky and struck the ground not far from where the two Sleipnir were standing. Five figures emerged from the rainbow light. One figure was staying back behind the others.

"Lord Odin?!" asked Apple Storm, "Lady Frigga?!"

"Princess Celestia?!" asked Applejack, "Princess Luna?!"

Lady Frigga said but one word softly as the Bifrost Bridge retracted back into the sky.

"**You didn't think that the All Seeing Father would miss an event like this, now did you?**" asked Odin as his uncovered eye glowed brightly.

"_The Crown of Equestria would not go without making sure such an event shall go without witness_," said Princess Celestia.

"What all were the Princesses doin in Asgard?" asked Applejack.

"They weren't," answered Frigga, "We just used the Bifrost Bridge from the Castle at Canterlot to come here via the Realm of Asgard."

"So the Lord and Lady was visitin with the Princesses?" asked Apple Storm.

"**Yes,**" answered Odin, "**It is the most convenient way to discuss the relationship of our realms.**"

"And who all is with ya?" asked Applejack.

"Tis I," he replied as the battle scarred blonde Sleipnir stepped up, "Fandralson the Third! I could certainly not witness this sure to be glorious event as well."

"_Actually, he begged to come with us_," said Celestia.

"A Warrior of Asgard does NOT beg! I merely asked with determination!"

"_Right after he flirted with me... again_."

"I cannot shame a beautiful woman such as yourself by not trying."

"Ah, such is our Fandralson the Third," sighed Frigga, then adding as she looked to Celestia, "He also flirts with me. Odin would surely strike him down if he felt the noble Warrior was seriously trying to bed his own wife."

"_I... figured he was not trying that hard either_."

Fandralson smiled broadly as if he were being praised.

"**But that is not why we have come here to be witnesses**," interrupted Lord Odin.

"_**We agree!**_" said Princess Luna loudly.

Princess Celestia coughed as she looked at Luna, and said softly to her, "_Haven't we discussed the whole 'Royal We' thing and the need to shout every announcement?_"

"_We are... I am sorry, big sister_," said Luna more normally, "_I am trying to speak more normally, but sometimes old habits are the most difficult to break_."

"_Let's just keep working on it, shall we?_"

"_I shall_."

"Please continue with the Great Transfer of Divine Power Ritual," added Lady Frigga.

"Might fancy way of sayin '_Give'er the hammer_'," observed Applejack.

"Perhaps it is."

Applejack removed the hammer from her neck. Apple Storm knelt and bowed her head as she readied herself to receive it. The hammer called Little Mjolnir was placed over Apple Storm's neck. They were both nervous as the sky was split by the sound of thunder, and lightning shot from cloud to cloud across the sky.

A bright light fell through one of the black clouds as another sailed in from the direction of Canterlot.

"_This is more than I dared hope for_," said Celestia.

The light that fell from the cloud came to rest about the neck of Apple Storm as the light from Canterlot settles about the neck of Applejack. With a flash of light, they changed into necklaces. One bore a red apple on it, and the other a golden apple with a jagged lightning bolt down the middle.

"**What in tarnation?!**" asked Applejack. She surely knew her own Element of Harmony: The Element of Honesty.

"**By facing your doubts about your own worthiness and not shying away from something possibly dangerous, it seems that not only have you proven yourself worthy of the hammer**," said Odin, "**but another treasure of Asgard as well.**"

"_A lost Element of Harmony_," said Celestia, "_The Element of Courage!_"

"Y'all did know something ya didn't tell us," smirked Applejack as she looked at Celestia. As the power transferred back to Apple Storm, she changed from her Sleipnir form back to her Earth Pony form.

"_I didn't know for certain_," replied the Princess, "_It was all speculation at the time_."

"So we all need the seven of us now to unite the Elements of Harmony?"

"_No_," replied the Princess, "_As long as the Element of Magic is present, any combination of five of the remaining six Elements shall suffice to use their power. If all seven are present, their power shall be even twice as strong_."

"I'm so proud of y'all, cousin," said Applejack as she laid her neck across Apple Storm's in a pony hug.

"I couldn't have done this without yer belief in me," said Apple Storm with a slight blush.

"She certainly has more modesty than your son, Thor," said Frigga softly to Odin.

"**And he has been punished for his arrogance and pride more than once**," said Odin back to her, "**Lessons that Thordota does not need to learn herself.**"

"Perhaps y'all should keep these safe with the other Elements, Princess Celestia?" asked Applejack.

Apple Storm nodded.

Their necklaces glowed and floated over to Celestia as her horn glowed softly, and she said, "_Very well. We shall keep these safe for you until they are needed again_." She glanced at Luna, and added, "_No, I was not using the 'Royal We' just then. I was talking about __**us**_."

Luna nodded.

Odin glanced towards Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom as he asked, "**May we use the Bifrost Bridge to take you back home?**"

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"E-yup," agreed Big Macintosh.

"Good," said Granny Smith, "The walk out here is making my hooves hurt..."

~ Fin ~


End file.
